All You Ever Wanted
by paper-star017
Summary: One boy. One girl. One horrible destiny. One unforgettable moment. Rated M for blood and violence, and possibility of a shade of sexual content.
1. You're Joking!

**Hey, I'm moonlight71092! This is my first ever story that I ever made for so please be easy on me. I'm so sorry if the story isn't your liking, but please read it! I'm just apologizing ahead of time! Thank you so much! Heh, as you can well see, I'm a Gaara/Sakura fan too, but also a Naruto/Sakura and Sasuke/Sakura, and even a Lee/Sakura. Basically, I like any pairing with Sakura. lol. Naruto is such an awesome series! Oh man, I gotta stop rambling! lol. And, I'm sorry if the characters are out of character. The story may seem boring in the beginning, but it'll get better! Don't worry. It would have action and stuff! Okie dokie?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue me! **

**OH and by the way, the story will be changing from Sakura's P.O.V. to Gaara's P.O.V. Hope you all like it! Also, this is not based on the Naruto series because…sadly, I don't know many facts of Naruto even though I've been watching the show since episode 1 to 189. It's depressing… Anyway, please enjoy! This is Sakura's P.O.V. and…NOW I shut up! lol. **

**You're Joking!**

I WALKED SILENTLY UP THE STAIRS.

I'm only fourteen now and still growing, but nothing changed about me though. I still have my same pink hair and light emerald eyes. Though, my hair grew a little passed my shoulders already, but now there are waves at the ends of my tresses. I grew up to five foot four. My body was slender and pale and my forehead was wide, but I've grown use to it all…

Turning the knob on my door, I slowly walked into my room. It was dark, but the moon shined through my peaked window.

I flopped on my bed and I lay myself back with my head behind my hands.

It's been two years already since my parents died and…it seems that I still haven't grown use to the silence. My parents left me their money and everything they own and including the house, a life long gift that would probably last till I'm forty, if I be careful that is.

Yes, I still miss my parents, but…I have to stay strong and no matter what, I cannot cry 'cause, I know my parents don't want me to cry for them! So I will not ever! I punched my fist into the air and laughed at myself.

Sighing, I tossed and turned, but it was no use at all, I couldn't sleep. Turning my head towards my digital clock, it said 6:51 and school doesn't start till 8:10.

Tomorrow—or today, was going to be a new day and the day when I start to go to Konoha High. I'm going to be a freshman, just like my friends.

I sighed loudly and got up and out of my bed.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out my clothes and placed them on my bed. Slipping out of my silk nightgown, I threw it on my bed as well and walked straight into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, then brushed my teeth thoroughly.

Drying myself with my towel, I rubbed the lotion all over my body. My eyes were wide awake and my body too.

Slowly, I slipped on my black jean skirt that reached up to the middle of my thigh and my pink tank. I clipped my silver heart-shaped locket around my neck and it fell down to my collar bone.

Grandma had given me this as a birthday gift when I was four, but for some apparent reason, I wasn't ever able to open the locket and even Momma and Papa tried but failed. Although, just before Grandma died, she told me the secret of this locket. The locket will only open when I finally find my true love, but, it seems a bit strange to me…although, it's something that I can't let go. What if it is the truth? Would it really open when I find him? How does it work?

I sighed loudly. I crawled over to the window and started brushing my hair. Today is the day…

I got off the bed and placed my brush down on top of my dresser. Grabbing my book bag, I stuffed in my little journal, my favorite novel and my gym clothes. My school stuff were already in my bag and so with that, I sling my bag over my shoulder and run out of my room.

I slide myself down on the rail and skidded across the kitchen.

I danced myself to the counter. I tossed my bag onto the floor next to me and climbed onto the counter to retrieve my dear sweet Nutella! I jumped off the counter and reached for a two slices of bread. Spreading the delicious chocolate onto my bread, I popped a piece into my mouth. It felt like I was in heaven…

While I was eating, I took a brown paper bag and stuffed in an apple, a frozen water bottle, a napkin and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! I had sliced the sides of my sandwich and cut it in half, just the way I liked it!

Hastily, I stuffed my lunch into my book bag and ran to the door with my Nutella sandwich in hand. I put on my black platform, wedged shoe. I buckled the strap around my ankles, but when I finished I ran out the door.

During my haste, I dropped my keys, but picked it up and locked the door, stuffing my keys into my side pocket. Walking down and to the sidewalk, my pace quickened and in seconds, I begin to run.

Konoha was a big town, filled with many different people. It can get boring at times, but it's usually a fun place to be. It's my home.

Finally, I arrived at my destination.

I looked in all directions and spotted the gang.

"Hey," I yelled happily. I ran to them. Everyone was there. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Len, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke and—hold on, where's Naruto?

They all, looked at me and smiled.

"Sakura," Tenten yells. She runs up to me, giving me one of her famous hugs.

"T-Tenten, I-I-I c-can't breeeaathe," I choke.

"Oh, heh heh, whoops, sorry Sakura," she sweats and lets go.

"Ts'alright," I gasped. "What happened to Naruto?"

"H-He's not here yet," Hinata says softly. She walks up to me and smiles while the gang follows behind.

"Oh! Hopefully we're all in the same classes," Ino prays while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah," we all say in unison.

"Good morning, Sakura," Lee says brightly, giving me a gleaming grin.

"Eh? Oh, good morning Lee," I laugh.

His grin broadens and he blushes a little. Then, he starts dancing for some weird reason.

"Sooo, Saku, have you thought about it yet," Temari whispers into my ear mischievously.

"Oh," I yell surprised. "Eh? About what?" This was confusing.

"You know! About…S-a-s-u-k-e," she grins slyly.

"Not that again! Look, you know already that I do—"

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke smirks behind me.

I look at him with wide eyes. "Oh, S-Sasuke! You scared me," I laugh nervously. Oh gosh, my heart was beating ten times than its normal rate. He sure gave me the scare!

"Oh," he just plainly says.

Sasuke has a crush on me and even the whole gang knows about it, but…I don't even believe that he knows that they know.

Sasuke's alright, but…he's just not for me. I don't understand why myself though, but I don't feel anything at all. My heart doesn't do any flips, swell or lose a beat, not even making my heart beat faster than its normal rate. I don't even experience any butterflies in my stomach! So…I can't love a guy who doesn't at all make me feel that way. Heh, I read a lot and hear so many of these feeling from the girls.

I explained this over and over to Temari, Tenten and Hinata, but they just ignore it. Oh well. They just believe that Sasuke and I would make a great couple, but I'm truly rooting for Ino and Sasuke.

Even though Ino and I are rivals, we're still best friends. Ino has a HUGE crush on Sasuke and…that's another reason why I just cannot date him.

But if Ino didn't like him that way, then I would give Sasuke a chance and date him, but once a friend knows who he or she likes and that person that your friend's likes ask you out, you must say no. It's one of the rules of friendship. Corny, but all too true.

"EVERYBOOODY," someone yells behind us.

Breaking from my thoughts, I direct my attention from the scream and found Naruto waving his hands in the air, and grinning like a maniac. I laughed. That's Naruto for you!

We all greet him while he runs towards us.

"S-Sorry I'm late guys! Just that…uh, well, heh heh, I over slept," he grins apologetically.

I smiled. "Hey Naruto!"

"Oh, Sakura, hey," he yells happily. Jumping in the air, he lands right next to me and grabs me in a headlock. Sasuke scowls.

"Ah!"

Naruto laughs. "Say, 'I love you Naruto!'"

"Ugh, heck no!" Budging my right arm loose, I ball my hand into a tight fist and direct all my energy into my knock out punch. I spread my legs wide and grit my teeth. I whack his chin and he flies into the air, but soon enough, what comes up must come down. Naruto landed, but painfully he gets up. His eyes spin crazily.

Everyone laughs. Sasuke smirks.

"S-Sakura…you-you're so…hi-hi-hilarious," Tenten chokes between gasps of laughter.

I stuck my tongue out at Naruto, but winked flirtatiously right after. I don't like Naruto that way, but he's like an older brother to me and…he thinks so too!

I giggle, but walked to him, reaching my hand out towards him. When finally he shakes himself from dizziness, he grins widely and takes my hand. I help him out, but when we looked at each other for a moment, we started laughing our guts out.

"Ha! Naruto, you just got punched by a girl," Kiba sneers.

"I still can't understand those too," Tenten smiles joyously.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata nods in agreement. Hinata..she's a shy girl, but has had a crush on Kiba for a while. She use to like Naruto, but Naruto hasn't shown any signs of liking her, so she turns her attention towards Kiba. Kiba has like her ever since the two first met, so…it worked out for the both of them. Akamaru (Kiba's dog), doesn't mind Hinata, in so fact, he adores her. But, Kiba better take care of Hinata, or else he'll have to deal with me! Hinata's one of my best friends and I'll always have her back!

"Well, I guess that's a reason why I love Sakura the most," Temari grins.

Temari is as well one of my best friends. I've known her since pre-k, I was just walking around the play ground, bored, and then I saw her on one of the swings. She looked lonely, so I went to her and started babbling to her until she told me to "shut up". That's basically how it all happened. She was two years older, but that didn't stop us from becoming friends. She's awesome. We would always hang out right after school. We would just walk around, go shopping, hang at my place, but mostly we went to her apartment. I was actually the first friend she ever had.

One time she told me of her two younger siblings. She doesn't talk much about them, just shopping and how she misses her village, but she never told me the reason why she had to stay at Konoha. I even did the lowest thing ever…I started kneeling down on my knees and begged her! Hey, I was just eight!

Her younger brother was Kankuro. He's nice, but sort of creepy because he loves collecting puppets, he even makes them too! He's funny as well, but he's only a year older than us.

Temari doesn't talk much about her family, I'm not sure why though, but it's like she's trying to keep them a secret, like she's ashamed of them… But, how should I know! Although, she tells me the most funniest stories sometimes, they're sometimes about what Kankuro does though…not the youngest one.

Now the youngest brother…uh, he's my age…I believe his name was…Gaara? All she said was that he has a huge temper and is usually always quiet, but that's basically it. I asked her why once, but…she kind of threw a tantrum and also threw a chair across the room…heh heh.

I wiped a tear out of my eye when I finally stopped laughing. "Let's get to class guys, before the teacher starts throwing a tantrum and starts giving us detention."

All of them gasped and ran inside the school building. I laughed quietly and ran along behind them, but only Temari stopped to wait for me.

"Thanks," I said just when I caught up to her.

"No prob," she grins.

We walk into the school together. While walking up the steps, Temari asks if I could meet her at the school gate right after school.

"Sure…but why," I asked questioningly. She looked serious and a bit scared.

"I'll explain it to you then, but now I gotta go. Bye and good luck Sakura," she yells right before running to her classroom

I sighed. There was nothing that I could do about that. Dang, why can't she just tell me!

After that, I stomped all the way to my classroom and took a seat at the back. All the seats were already filled, so this was my only choice. My seat was right next to the window and at the back, but I didn't care. My table was rectangular and there was one empty seat next to me and so I was alone, but…then again, that is sort of a good thing I guess… I could concentrate without anyone bothering.

I sighed loudly. This was going to be a long day, I just feel it…

"Hello class," someone says shakily.

It had been an hour since school started.

"Sensei! You're late AGAIN," Naruto yells uncontrollably.

Everyone starts screaming and yelling some more, along with the ultra loud Naruto.

Looking up—oh! Looks like we have Kakashi-sensei again…oh great, that means that our class would always be delayed! Though…we would have free time still…

"Hehehe…uh…well, you see while I was driving over here. There was this cow on the middle of the road and…uh…she was giving birth, so I had to get out of my car and help her. So…I…uh, had to stick my hands insi—"

The whole was deadly silent.

Silence.

Cough.

Pause.

"EEEEEWW," everyone went.

Oh for heaven's sake! Kakashi-sensei come's up with such gross and lame excuses sometimes!

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you just admit that you overslept or something," Tenten asks, but still grossed out.

Kakashi-sensei's right eye widens. "Uuuhh…OKAY, let's get started now!"

Well…now I'm sure that today would be a long day.

THANK THE GODS!

Finally, school ends, but…agh…we were all dumped with so much homework! I sighed heavily. This would take the whole damn night!

I stomped on the ground, marching to the school gate.

Everyone had already left and went their separate ways. The first day of school was terrible and frightening, especially seeing Gai-sensei in his ti—AGH! I shivered. It's too disturbing to say. Great…

"Saku!"

Looking up ahead, I could see Temari waving her arms crazily in the air.

I laughed. "Temari!" I ran towards and stopped when I was at her side.

Her smile soon fades and she bites her bottom lip nervously. She stares down at the ground as if it would give her some answer or something…

"What's wrong," I asked worriedly. I frowned when Temari didn't say anything.

Silence.

"Sakura…"

Uh-oh, bad sign, she said my full name. Something's definitely up and I don't think I like it.

"What is it," I asked more urgently.

"…You're gonna have to more with me back to Suna and we leave tonight," she states dully.

My eyes widen. "WHAT! Whatever for? I don't understand…," I shake my head vigorously.

Temari grabs my shoulders and shakes me hard, making my head bob. "Sakura…Tsunade-sama had asked me to tell you that she believes that this is what's best for _you and me. _Believe me, you're not the only one who's miserable about this damn idea, but Tsunade-sama commands us to do so and she is Hokage. We must obey." She looks at me sadly.

"I-I know…but…this is too sudden. I-I-I just can't leave yet…I _have _to say goodbye to everyone first! But…what does she mean safe?"

"In all honesty, Sakura, I have no clue…," she says trailing off.

Obviously, she knew why, but she just doesn't wanna tell me! UGH!

"Listen, Sakura, I must go now, both of us have to pack—OH! Which reminds me, Tsunade-sama had told me, to tell you as well to bring only the essentials… Which means that we cannot bring much because our journey to Suna would be on foot."

We both groaned.

"At Suna, there's just too much sandstorms," Temari whines. "They're not many shops too…"

We both groaned.

"Oh yeah!" She slaps her forehead. "Tsunade-sama has also asked for us to not tell anybody about our departure and jeez, you shoulda seen her! Tsunada-sama I mean. She looked absolutely vicious…"

"WHAAAT! First, that and now this! Great, this is so unfair! Everybody would be worried…"

"I know…but these are Tsunada-sama's orders and we must follow them."

I nod.

"Okay, I have to go now Sakura. I'll meet you at the gate of Konoha later at seven. Bye," she waves and runs off towards her home.

I sighed loudly.

How could she do this to me! Tsunade-sama…I don't understand, but you better have good intentions for doing this!

I strode down the sidewalk, thinking.

The guys would be wondering and some would probably worry and some would totally freak… Great…and maybe when they find me, I'm sure that Tenten would wring my neck…

I walked into my house and shut the door.

I leaned myself back onto the door and slowly I sank myself down on the wooden floor. Curling myself into a tight ball, I bent my head to between my knees and with that, unshed tears spring forth. I cried loudly and it echoed back to me.

WHY! Why is everything falling apart when I've just grown use to my life…? Why do I have to suffer? Why do I have to leave my friends without saying goodbye? Why? Why? Why? WHY!

This is just so…hard…

Minutes ticked away.

I lifted my head and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I can't just sit here and cry. I have to be strong. I have to be brave…

But…what should I do?

I banged the back of my head on the door repeatedly, until my head started to spin. Staggering up, I wobbled up the stairs, waltzing right into my room and I flopped myself onto my bed. I took my shoes off, throwing them off the bed and I laid there for a moment.

My eyes widened, it was already and hour before seven! Holy crap!

Jerking myself up, I placed my feet on the cold floor. I'm gonna have to take a quick shower and then pack…

I GASPED OUT RASPY BREATHS AND STOPPED WHEN I REACHED THE

gate of Konoha.

Temari was sitting on the dirt, leaning herself on the gate. She looks up and spots me. She smiles and stands up, brushing herself in the meanwhile.

"S-Sorry…I-I was…uh…I lo-lost track of t-time," I gasped. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

She laughs. "Alright girl, let's get going then." She smiles brightly. "And you'll be staying at my place as soon as we get to Suna. It'll be a day trip if our breaks are short and Tsunada-sama said that we must be there right away. Okay?"

I nod tiredly.

"Alrighty, you got you're pass?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Great! Now…" She looks her arm with mine. _"Now…we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _She skips out of the gate of Konoha, pulling me along with her.

Goodbye Konoha… Hope to see you soon.

Instead of singing, she screams the words out.

"Agh! Shut up!"


	2. Meeting the Visitor

**Hey everybody! Greetings and salutations (I took that from "Charlotte's Web" )! Alrighty, this is the second chapter of All You Ever Wanted.  ! YEAH raises fist in the air! lol. Sorry, this is what happens (usually) when I don't get enough sleep. Heh heh. But then again…I'm usually always hyper. lol. **

**And thank you so much for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Anywho, before I start the story, I just wanna tell you all that this is in Gaara's P.O.V. Alright? Okie dokie artichokie! **

**Me: The story BEGINS!**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: Say, "Hi, everybody and I LOOOOOVE you all!" Gaara**

**Gaara: …No…**

**Me: cries AAAWW, don't be such a big meanie, Gaara! At least say, "Hi."**

**Gaara: Tch, _woman_…**

**Me: Grrrr…MEANIE sticks tongue out**

**Gaara: Psycho…**

**Me: …Whud you say? evil aura**

**Gaara: backs away**

**Me: ANYWAY, let the story BEGIN! YAY YAY! WHOOOO! throws confetti (I have mood swings sometimes )**

**&**

**Meeting the Visitor**

I SAT ON THE COUCH, CONTEMPLATING ON THE COMING VISITOR, WONDERING.

"Gaara…," a low voice calls.

Ignoring the voice, I lean myself back onto the leather couch. I already know who it is and had enough listening to him, my brother, Kankuro…

"Gaara…"

Shut up.

"Gaara…"

My eyes narrow and as I turned my head slowly, I glared at the figure leaning against the doorframe. He flinches, his face shocked and filled with an immediate fear, but hastily he pathetically hides his facial expressions, though it doesn't work at all.

"Uh…G-Gaara, Temari, sh-she would be arriving in half an hour or so. So…so—we should get going. We should meet her there at the gate," he says quickly. His voice stammered a few times. The coward…

I nod. As I stand up, I straightened out my clothes smoothly.

Kankuro was already out the door, but I followed as far behind as I could. We needn't rush. Although, I don't see what the big deal is. Temari is just bringing some rowdy girl over to stay with us for a while and we're going to have to babysit or "protect" her for reasons that I don't even know! I frowned.

What I mean is, is that Kankuro was wearing his black hoodie and baggy cargos, which he only wears on a special occasions. He was even wearing the new DC shoes that he bought. He was wearing these "fancy" clothes while I was just wearing my casuals. My black dress shirt and under it I wore my grey tank that said in punk-like letters: BLOOD. With that, I wore my denim shorts that reached just passed my knees. On my right wrist I wore my black wristband and for shoes, it was just my tattered black hi-top Chuck Taylor's. I even wore my silver chain around my neck, though, I always where it.

Suna is just a stupid city in the middle of a dessert and that's why there aren't many tourists, although, I'm not complaining… No one like's to hang with me…nobody does…….

It was only five o'clock in the morning, so everyone was still sort of sleeping I guess, since there aren't any people out.

"H-Hey, Gaara, how come you're walking so slow," Kankuro asks slowly, obviously as not to get me angry, though…it's not even working.

My eyes narrow. "_What?_ Don't I have the right to walk at any pace that I so wish," I spat acidly.

"Oh! O-O-Of course, G-Gaara, you have the right to walk at any pace, b-bu—" He stops and closes his mouth tight shut. He knew that my anger was rising with each and every word that he spoke, though, how could he not? He knows who's in control and obviously…it's me.

I close my eyes and breathed out heavily. "You talk too much," I say dully. It was a fact though.

Kankuro stayed put at his spot, frozen stiff.

Again I sighed tiredly. This fool… If he's not gonna move, I might as well move _him. _I jerked my head up, looking straight into his frightened eyes. He flinches and I step up, then he steps back. I took another step and he steps back. As I repeated this, I kept eye contact. Sweat trickles down his face and his eyes widen with each step that I took. His lips part as if he was gonna says something, but he closes his mouth. His lips part again and he makes a strange sound, but what came right after made me twinge in pain…he screams.

"_A-Aaaaaahhh!" _Kankuro starts screaming like a little girl and starts running off to the gate that's right up ahead.

"Ugh…," I grunted. His scream was so high pitched that it made my ears ring nonstop. "Damn it, _Kan-ku-ro_…," I say as I said his name carefully.

He freezes and turns his head, little by little. "Y-Yes, Gaara?"

I walk up to him, stomping my feet a little along the way. But when I stopped in front of him, he steps back. He keeps stepping back, but tripping on a rock, he falls to his back. I trudge forward and lean myself towards his face.

"Pathetic," I breathed into his ear.

He stops trembling and faints.

I rolled my eyes. He's no man unless he faces me head on. Such a drama queen…or king, but who cares. He screamed like a girl and fainted automatically that I might as well call him a girl.

I stood straight and went to his side. My eyes narrow. "Yo."

Nothing.

Great… I sighed heavily and glared at him. I took a step back and while I did that, I said in a hoarse tone, "Wake UP!" and kicked him.

He springs forth and wails.

When he finishes his girly scream, I say, "Get a grip."

He stares at me and his bottom lip trembles.

I rolled my eyes. What, he's gonna _cry _now? "Get up before I kick you again," I say coolly.

His eyes widen and he jerks himself up. "L-Let's go before Temari starts yelling at us for being late," he mutters and limps up to the gate.

I sighed again. This guy is hopeless…

We walked quietly and this time we didn't fight. Kankuro kept his mouth shut which is a very _nice _thing actually.

"HEEEEYY! Kankuro, Gaara," a voice yells, breaking the silence.

I grumbled.

Looking up, an older version of Temari runs up to us and grips Kankuro in a tight hug.

"T-Temari, don't you think that y-you're a little overdoing it," a feminine voice says nervously.

I looked at Temari and the figure next to her. Whoa… The girl had gorgeous locks of pink hair and shimmering emerald eyes. Her forehead was wide, but that didn't make any difference. Her ivory skin glimmered with a thin layer of sweat and she wore a white blouse with red polka dots, its sleeves slit open from her shoulders to just before her elbow and is tied in a black lace. She also wore a denim short and black platform flip flops. Slung on her shoulder was a Nike duffle bag and a canteen. On her left wrist was a silver watch and on her neck hung a silver heart-shaped locket. She was slender and curvy…and gorgeous……

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!

How did those thoughts come into my mind! "Gorgeous, _shimmering…_" C'mon!

I grit my teeth.

**I'll love myself and _only _myself. **

**&**

**OH! I'm so sorry that the chapter's short, but the next one will be longer…hopefully. It's hard for me to write in Gaara's P.O.V. and keep up with it. I'm so sorry…I just find it difficult. Sakura's easier though. Please forgive me!**

**Gaara: …Psycho…**

**Me: Heeeey! It's not nice to call names Gaara!**

**Gaara: Who says I'm calling names? I'm only stating the facts.**

**Me: sticks tongue out and then smiles sweetly Aw, it's okay, I forgive you…_Panda-chan!_**

**Gaara: Woman…**

**Me: Uh-oh…hides under blankets**

**Gaara: Grrr…**

**Me: Sorry, folks, Panda-chan here is gonna kill me…so…uh…bye…runs away**

**Gaara: GET BACK HERE!**


	3. Meeting Kankuro and Gaara

**Greetings! Moonlight71092 here! I give you chapter three! throws confetti I may not be the best story teller in the world, but I'm learning or practicing…well both actually! **

**OH, also, before I forget. I rated it M just in case. No there's no s-e-x, but there is going to be blood and violence in later chapters and the rest you're all going to have to wait and see. winks Don't worry, I'll do my best on them!**

**sighs Anyway, I just wanted to say this though, please read and review. It would truly mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sakura: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Me: Uh…Saku…sweat drops**

**Sakura: Yes? bashses eyelashes**

**Me: Uh nothing sweat dropes…HOLY COW! hides under blankets**

**Sakura: sweat drops You okay? You seem a bit…uh…never mind.**

**Me: searches frantically You don't see Gaara anywhere, right?**

**Sakura: Uh…_no_…why's that?**

**Me: Umm, nothing…_PHEW!_**

**Gaara: THERE YOU ARE! glareglareglareglareglareglareglare**

**Me: I-I'm good as dead…aren't I?**

**Sakura: Uh, yeah and…I believe that you should run. smiles**

**Me: I'll be angry about that later. **

**Gaara: Grrr…!takes a step forward**

**Me: Uh…RUN AWAY! sprints off to the horizon and to never come back (nah, I was kidding, no horizon and I'm continuing this story! Yup yup!)**

**Gaara: GET BACK HERE! stomp stomp **

**Me: Sorry folks…gulps…u-uh, anywho, this is Sakura's P.O.V. _AAAGH! _DON'T KILL ME! hides behind couch **

**&**

"Uh…T-Temari, I think he's had enough, hehehehehe…," I say nervously. The boy was turning blue.

"Huh?" She freezes for a moment and looks at Kankuro. "Whoops! Heh, my bad!" She drops him on the ground and stares at him nervously.

Kankuro was laid back on the ground, with stars in his eyes. Wow, a _very _HOT guy comes next to Kankuro and kicks him in the ribs! Whoa! You can't just kick an injured person! I stomp myself towards the boy.

"Hey! He was injured, you can't just hit injured people," I scream.

He just stares at me which is a bit creepy. His eyes were icy and judging the black around his eyes…it looks like he doesn't sleep. The poor guy…

"So?"

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!_

I grit my teeth angrily and as I form a fist, my knuckles turned white. Control, control…control…… I breathed in and out and finally the rage dissipated. I sighed. This guy may be the most hottest guy I've ever seen, but he needs some manners!

I shrugged him off.

"HEY TEMAAAARII," I call with my hands on the sides of my mouth, making my voice even louder.

"AAAAHH," she screams.

"Uh…"

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY FRICKIN' EAR, DAMN IT, I'M NOT DEAF!"

"Oh, heh heh, whoops," I say nervously. Uh-oh, I'm so dead. I forgot that she doesn't like it when I do that, but then again thinking pose…no one does like getting screamed at in the ear.

"S-A-K-U-R-A…"

I lift my hands up in front of me, trying to ward off Temari and I walk backward steadily. "Uh—oh, my God, is that Sasuke," I yell putting my hand up over my eyes, blocking the sun.

"Huh! Where, where," she shakes her head from side to side, looking frantically for Sasuke. Heh, she's in love with Sasuke too, just like every other girl.

YES! This is my chance. Bit by bit, I move my feet to my left and at the right moment, I sprint towards the big oak tree.

"Huh? I don't see Sasuke…HEY, you tri—" She looks around again. "_Sakura_, when I get my hands on you!"

sweat drop "Uh-oh." Closing my eyes slowly, I concentrated on flowing my chakra to my feet and with that I jump from branch to branch, reaching the highest branch I stopped. I hid my chakra carefully as not for Temari to spot me.

"SAKURA, YOU COWARD!"

I look down below my feet and I could see Temari flailing her arms around, punching the air angrily. Kankuro was finally awake and was trying to calm her down, while that other boy—oh no, is _that _Gaara?

I mentally slapped myself. Great, I'm gonna be living with _him_, the evil one…

Gaara was just standing there beside the two, his arms folded over his chest, not paying any attention to the scene right next to him. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was about to blow.

I reached inside my bag and rummaged through it, I took out my binoculars and looked carefully at the scene, trying to take in what I might be up against.

Gaara was dressed casually and…he looked a bit scary. His scarlet hair was cut short and disheveled like he just roller out of bed. His skin was deathly pale though under his clothes, I could make out some muscles. On the left side of his forehead was the Japanese word for love. The kanji word looked bloody red and permanent. He looked so tired too… Doesn't this guy sleep at all? For some strange reason, I felt so sad for him. Even though his icy eyes spelled out death, from behind I could only see pain and misery and longing. It made my heart hurt.

Temari was still screaming and yelling her head off. She was still searching for me. She was just wearing her purple cami and black jean shorts, also with purple flip flops to complete the set. Her blonde hair was as usual, tied in three pony tails. Her eyes flared with anger.

Kankuro was _still _trying to calm her down. His dull brown hair was as well untidy, though that style suits Gaara much better though. He was wearing a black hoodie with no sleeves and kahki cargos and with new DC shoes. He wasn't as cool as Gaara, but he wasn't that ugly either though.

I sighed and put back the binoculars in my duffle bag. I'm gonna have to face her sooner or later. Slowly, stood straight and jumped out of the tree in ease.

She saw me, Kankuro and Gaara staring at me and I landed in front of her. Kankuro looked frightened and Gaara…he had no expressions on his face, so I couldn't make out anything at all.

"I'll make my famous fruit smoothie if you'll forgive me. I'm sorry that I did that," I cooed.

Her shoulders sagged and she looked at me in awe, but quickly her expressions change, from awe to excitement. "Oh, my God, Saku! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She grabs hold of me and gives me a tight squeeze. "Aw, you know how much I love your makings anyway," she smiles.

I smiled in return. She sure can be crazy at times, but she's still a great friend to have.

She lets go of me and whacks me on my back. "Ouch!"

"Now c'mon! Let's get back to my place and there you could make your lovely fruit smoothie," she grins.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled soon after. "Sure."

"Hey, you're not forgetting about us, are you?"

Temari looks back at Kankuro and she rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Don't be such a baby. Alright, Sakura, these are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara, Kankuro, this is Sakura Haruno and she'll be staying with us. Okay, introductions over, now let's get going!" Temari's always impatient.

I sighed and nodded.

We trudge forward, walking.

"So, do you guys have enough room for me," I asked curiously. I don't mean to intrude on them.

"Saku, stop worrying, if there isn't any room, you could share mine. Besides, all the apartments and hotels here are quite too expensive because of the air-conditionings. Anyhow, we could have some girl time and talk about boys all night long," she winks.

"Umm…_okay_."

She laughs.

My feet were hurting already. My journey to Suna wasn't pretty. There were so many sandstorms and scorpions and lizards… I shivered. Just about a few hours ago, I had spotted a scorpion for the first time and I screamed my head off. Temari had jumped from my scream and looked at me, then at the scorpion. Her left eye twitched. Then, before we even knew it, the scorpion was chasing after us. We were running towards Suna and I've already gotten use to the heat, though, Temari hasn't yet.

That damn scorpion wouldn't let up until a sandstorm had hit us. It was embarrassing. We, two kunoichies were being chased by a scorpion, I mean how messed up is that? Though…we didn't want to kill it, so I guess that's a reason why we let it chase us I guess…or it's by the fact that we were scared. Uh…I think I'll go with that we didn't want to kill it. Yeah, that one would do.

I yawned. It wasn't everyday that I have to be up all night, walking in the freezing desert. Its frickin' cold at night and steaming hot in the morning, can't it just stay with neutral. Not at all hot, but not at all cold.

"Yeah, we should call it in tonight. We've been walking all night," she says tiredly.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake.

"Uh, Sakura?"

I looked at Kankuro and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Gaara and I already gotten the guest room ready, so you don't have to sleep with Temari," he says tiredly. Looks like we're not the only ones who're tired, then he came up to me and whispered into my ear, "But Gaara didn't do anything though, I just had to mention his name cuz he woulda been pissed."

I giggled. Yeah, I could understand that. "Uh…" For some strange reason, I feel like I'm being watched? I looked behind me and froze. Gaara was glaring at me and Kankuro. Uh-oh, I think he had heard Kankuro… I averted eye contact and trudged myself next to Temari.

She was humming a nice tune.

"Hey, what song is that," I asked, tilting my head.

"OH, you know that song…uh, _Gone _by Kelly Clarkson," she asks.

I placed my finger on my chin. "Ooohh, that song… Yeah, it's very cool, but…" I trailed off.

"'But…'"

"I prefer _All You Wanted _by Michelle Branch," I say as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Mm, that's cool, _but_…"

"But, I prefer…," I started to say.

"_Listen to Your Heart by DHT, techno version," _we say in unison.

We stopped and looked at each other and we started giggling, but soon turned into a series of laughter's and some snorts coming from Temari.

"It's not that funny," both Kankuro and Gaara said. Kankuro looked at us as if we were both crazy, while Gaara just gazed at us with no expression at all.

For a strange reason, Temari snorted a few times which caused another set of laughter's.

Kankuro scratched the back of his head and Gaara rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Damn you girls are hyper." Though, I wasn't sure, but that made me laugh even harder.

"Ha-ha…S-Saku, let's get on go-going…we…we should get ho-home…r-right away before it get…d-dark," Temari gasps out between chokes of laughter.

I wiped a tear out of my eye and nodded, smiling along the way.

**&**

WE FINALLY ARRIVE AT TEMARI'S HOME, THOUGH, I HADN'T EXPECTED TO LOOK THIS WAY…

"WHOA! You guys are loaded," I gasped, totally dumbfounded.

The house was huge! Oh God and she was saying that there may be no room for me! The beautiful brick mansion was both wide and tall. It was just a dull grey but the roof was a beautiful shade of blue. There wasn't exactly any garden because of the sand, but it had a few trees here and there, with flowers too of course. Though, right in front of the gorgeous home of Temari and the two boys, was a magnificent pond/lake and inside it was numerous coy fishes. It was sort of weird though, grape vines were scaling the walls of the mansion and

Temari just laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

Kankuro snickered.

Gaara smirked.

I turned to look at her. Her eyes had a far off gaze, though, I probably would never understand cuz she would never tell me. I would always tell her my secrets, but she would never tell me hers! It isn't fair at all, but I shouldn't be such a brat though. If she doesn't wanna tell me then she doesn't have to but…at times I still can't help but complain.

Kankuro comes in front of me and unlocks the door and he grins, broadening and broadening with excitement.

"Well, milady, welcome to your new home," he says with as much English accent as he could and he opens the doors dramatically. **(It's moonlight71092, I didn't put in any descriptions…well not much so far really of the inside part of the house…though I didn't do a good job of the outside part, but I'm just letting you guys picture your own stuff a little bit. It's more fun that way. Well…at least that's what I believe.)**

"Kankuro, you're such a weirdo," Temari yells out.

Gaara nods. "Though…I believe he's just pathetic rather than a 'weirdo'"

I looked at him. His eyes looked more demising than icy, but with a far off gaze. He looked at no one in particular, but soon he catches me staring. "You know, it's impolite to stare." His eyes narrow.

"U-Uh, sorry," I say, averting myself from any contact possible with Gaara.

"Mm…ne, Saku, can you make your smoothies now," Temari asks pleadingly.

I looked at her for a moment and then started laughing. "Okay, okay…but, can you guys just tell me where my room is so I could put my bags there?"

"OH! Yeah, heh, right, sorry, I guess I kinda forgot about that," she says scratching the back of her head. **(It's the author, _again_, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I do that too when I'm nervous sometimes, I mean the scratching head thing. This wasn't important, _but _I like talking. lol.) **"Yo, Kankuro, where's Saku's room?"

"Uh…right next to Gaara's."

She mutters something that sounded like a cuss. "Th-Thanks. C'mon Saku," she wails, grabbing my wrist and rushes up the stairs.

"What's gotten into Temari," Kankuro asks.

Gaara shrugs, not really caring.

"Hold on!" Temari can get over-excited and it doesn't exactly bother me, but, it can get annoying sometimes when you're in a bad mood. Temari was running fast and didn't even show signs of slowing down at all. We dashed up the stairs.

"C'mon, hurry up Saku!"

"I AM!"

Finally, Temari slows down and stops in front of a door. I was gasping a bit. Looking at the door that Temari was standing in front of sorta gave me the creeps.

The mahogany door was a complete mess, it looked as if it had been kicked, literally kicked down way too many times and been patched up together too many times. There was blood stains all over the door…I think, but really hope that they aren't blood, but just paint that had _accidentally_ got splashed on.

"He-llo, Earth to Saku," Temari says, waving her hands in front of my face.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked up at her. She was a bit taller than me, but, I like my height though. "Yeah?"

"Your rooms right here," she says and points to the door next to the creepy looking one.

"Uh…T-Temari, may I ask…wh-who's room is that one next to mine?"

"HUH…" She looks off at the room I'm pointing and her far off gaze seems to make me somewhat nervous.

"Temari," I called softly.

"Oh, sorry Saku, that's just Gaara's room. But let me give you this warning first. Gaara isn't someone that you could actually hang out with. Yeah, he may look hot like what other girls had said, but…he's not someone that's…how shall I say?" She takes a minute then says, "That…you could _get along_ with. He cannot control his anger and…I'm apologizing ahead of time if he does do anything at all to displease you." She looks at me intently, making me tremble in fear inside, although, I would never show that side of me to her.

"Why?"

"Wha—'Why'"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh…sighs, look, Saku…h-he's had a rough time ever since he was born and like…he hasn't had much…or at least his socials skills are off the charts, that's all I could tell you right now. I'm sorry, I'll tell you about it tonight…or I'll tell you tomorrow or something. I don't know. Just remind me, okay? At least if you're _that _curious."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"No prob," she grins. "Just as soon as you make yourself at home, make sure you make those smoothies!"

"Sure, you can count on me!"

"Yeah," she says, giving me one of those salutes. "OH! And…before I _for-ge-et_, you'll be making us our meals everyday from now own. It'll be a way to…how should I say, uh, pay us back," she grins and stalks off down the stairs hastily.

"_WHAAAATT!"_

I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Well…she is right though. I'll be staying here and I might as well do something that'll help around here.

This is gonna be one heck of a long day! _AGAIN!_

**&**

**Hey, it's moonlight71092! Just wanted to say, thanks for reading this! Sorry, I was kinda rushing this cuz it's like about three in the morning here in New York and my parents will definitely kill me if I get caught! Oh gosh…if I do, they'll yell and they would give me some lecture or something, I just _know_ it! They always do…**

**Anywho, just wanted to inform you that the next chapter would probably be from my P.O.V. or Gaara's. I'm not sure yet. If it is me then Gaara's P.O.V. would come right on the next chapter. Okie dokie?**

**And please review this! I'm sorry, but I would really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Me: Say "Bu-bye!" Gaara.**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: C'mon!**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: sighs Okay, okay…I guess I'll just eat this all by myself and refresh myself with a cool glass of milk! slowly take a piece of the chocolate chipped banana bread (with walnuts) and pops it into my mouth chews slowly and takes the glass of milk**

**Gaara: …Mm…uh…umm……**

**Me: Mm…You're missing _o-ou-ut_ Gaara!**

**Gaara: left eye twitches…**

**Oh wells, I tried. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

**OH—I really hope that this doesn't offend any of you—but I just hope none of you guys had any perverted thoughts when I said, "Walnuts." Cuz when I was 11, I had this hard time passing out my Mommy's brownies out to the class. I got pissed off every single time a boy or girl would have this sly smile when I said walnuts! MY GOSH! It's annoying and they know I don't mean it that way! It was either a brownie with walnuts or with none! I felt like I had to bash my head into the wall repeatedly. At a very young age, when I was at least 5, some of the boys in my class were already going out with girl. **

**Anywho, Mommy and I just baked that banana bread today and I cooled myself down from the summer heat with a cold glass of milk! It's my fav, you guys should seriously try it!**

**Oh and Gaara calmed down a…bit…after calling him, "Panda-chan." Hehehehe, he can't underestimate me! HAHAHAHA!**

**Gaara: Psycho…**

**Me: sticks tongue out I know you are, but what am I?**

**Gaara: Psycho.**

**Me: …Jerk…whoa, you just agreed that you're a psycho too! HAH! throws fists in the air**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: Cat got your tongue? (sorry, it's fun teasing people)**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: pops in another piece of banana bread**

**Gaara: MINE! jumps and grabs the entire container**

**Me: AAAAWW! You're so CUTE! smilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmile**

**Gaara: left eye twitches and backs away slowly**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey. It's me, moonlight 71092. Just wanted to say that this is going to be in my P.O.V. Also, please read and review! It would mean a lot and I'm never sure if my story is any good. So please review and tell me what you guys think and I have no experience in writing this way, and it would inspire me to right faster and harder too! Okay? –jumps crazily-**

**Gaara: -sighs- I don't even know her…**

**Me: HEY! –cries- Hic. Hic. Sniiiiff. Y-You're so MEEEEAAN!**

**Gaara: -shrugs-**

**Me: -gasps- Meanie! –sticks tongue out-**

**Gaara: Is that really all you can come up with?**

**Me: -stick tongue out- **

**Gaara: -stares-**

**Me: AAAAWW! I forgive you! –cuddles Gaara-**

**Gaara: G-Get off me! –struggles free-**

**Me: Now on with the story! –throws fist in the air- WHOO-HOO!**

**Gaara: Oh hell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**&**

SAKURA OPENED HER BEDROOM DOOR AND WALKED IN SLOWLY.

She couldn't understand what she was feeling but…it wasn't something at all that she liked. Her heart hurt somewhat, but…it was still something that she couldn't make feel better. No Tylenol, no whatever, nothing could help heal the pain in her heart. It was a feeling that was hurting so much, but it's mixed, anxiety, joy, sadness, fear and many more, making her heart swell with much pain.

She shut the door quietly and placed her bags onto the floor next to her canopy bed. The room was huge, though, at the moment, Sakura didn't exactly care.

She felt sick, homesick to be exact, but she didn't want to tell Temari at all. Ever since their journey started, Sakura has been having doubts and worries. She kept on wondering whether her home was going to be safe while she's gone, or what would happen to her friends?

Sakura felt a little groggy. _I'm just going to shut my eyes for…just…a-a second……_,Sakura thought, but soon faded into the world of where all her dreams and nightmares resides…

"Agh, what happened to Sakura," Temari yells.

It's already been about three hours since Sakura had went into her new bedroom, or at least the guest room, but might as well call it her bedroom since she'll probably be staying longer than a month.

Temari sat on the floor, Indian-style. She leans herself onto the couch and sighs heavily. "WHERE THE HECK IIIIS SHEEEEEEEEE!"

"Uh, Temari, please calm yourself," Kankuro says with caution. His sister would sometimes snap at anybody whenever she's mad.

"Uh, I _am _calm!"

"Uh…"

"What? You're saying I'm not calm at all?" Temari stands and stomps in front of Kankuro, placing her hands on her hip and to complete this look, she even has a menacing glare too! Amazing…

Kankuro had been lying on the couch and hadn't thought about anything in particular, except for having the worst life possible and the two cruelest siblings in the world or rather the entire galaxy maybe!

"Hmm?" Temari taps her foot and glares down at him, thinking that he was inferior or something like that of the sort.

"She's probably just sleeping," a husky voice says, barely in a whisper, but breaking the tension between the two siblings.

Temari jerks her head to the voice and her eyes widen. Automatically, her expression changes, from anger to fear, though she didn't show it, but Gaara could sense the anxiety radiating from her. Temari's legs buckled and she nods and smiles, a fake smile. "Y-You're right, she probably is sleeping." She had to agree, it is a possibility, though, during that time, if she hadn't recognized that cold voice, she would have started yelling and trash talking the person even if it was a complete stranger. Although, if she had done this and in all truth…Gaara would have killed her with no hesitation.

The room was quiet and cool. Temari cooled off—still a bit shaken—and sat on the windowsill, Gaara was striding out to the back part of the house and Kankuro somehow fell asleep.

It was close to noon which means close to lunch. No one had eaten, but the two that weren't fast asleep were hungry, though, they didn't do anything at all to satisfy there noisy bellies.

Temari sighed again. She was starving and tired, not a good combination at all, but she felt like she had no energy to get up and grab something to bite.

"Ugh, _Kankuro_, get me something to eat, will ya," she says in a bit of a whiny voice.

The only answer she receives was his short grumble. Temari was starting to get mad again and starting to get a headache as well.

"_Kankuro!"_

"Ah! Whaaaat," he wails, flailing his right arm, gesturing to be quiet.

"Get me something to eat," she commands ferociously.

"What, no please," he says, but it sounded like a question rather than a statement.

"Just get me something already!"

"Okay, okay." He scratches the back of his head and yawns.

Temari grabs a pillow from her side and throws it at Kankuro, her younger sibling, making him fall back onto the couch just when he got up.

"God! What's your problem," he wails angrily and shoves the pillow across from him.

"_You_, that's what," she says acidly.

Kankuro only rolls his eyes. Things like these, as he remembered, only happen whenever she gets hungry. Kankuro just forgives and forgets.

He got up tiredly and wobbles himself into the kitchen, still a bit in a daze. He opens the fridge and takes a quick look inside. There wasn't much, no one really does any grocery shopping's, although, to his success, he finds a hero sandwich. He takes it in his hands and slams the fridge door.

"Head's up," he yells before flicking the sandwich to his sister.

Temari catches it with mere ease, but looks at it disgustingly. "What the heck, this has mold on it!" Her left eye twitches crazily and her eyes turn wild, flaming. She squashes the hero and flings it back at Kankuro, making him fall on his buttocks on the cold floor.

"SO! That's the only thing that's actually edible," he says, trying to defend himself. He stands up carefully and rubs his aching butt.

Temari rolls her eyes and hops off the sill. "You could get sick if you eat something like this," she yells, walking toward her dumb brother.

"Alright, alright, but that's all we got!"

"God, you're joking right?"

"Why the hell would I be joking," he says incredulous.

Temari slaps her forehead. "Oh for goodness sake, don't you guys eat!"

"W-Well, yeah…b-but—"

"Ah, '-b-but' nothing! Both you and Gaara look extremely pale and thin! God, look at you two!" She steps up closer to Kankuro and places her hands on both his shoulders. "You two need more nutrition and how would you guys be able to become strong ninjas without food," she says more sweetly. Temari looks down at both her feet, wondering what had been going on since she was gone.

Someone slowly walks down the stairs and yawns. "Ah! Wha-What's with all the racket?" Sakura steps forth into the kitchen, looking very exhausted. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair still smooth and silky. With the back of her hand, she rubs her eyes gently and settles down onto an old wooden chair and she yawns again.

"Oh, hey Saku, had a nice nap," Temari asks, smiling brightly.

Sakura nods her head slowly. "Y-Yeah…ugh, how long was I out?"

"Uh…about three hours."

"Wha-What! You sure about that, Temari?"

"Yep."

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry Tem! I totally forgot abou—"

"Nah, it's fine Saku, besides…these idiots have nothing here to eat! God, Kankuro passed me some moldy hero and expected me to eat it!" She puts both hands on her hips and pouted like a two year old. "I mean, like, he was trying to poison me!"

"Hey, that was the only thi—"

Temari waves her hand and rolls her eyes. "Whatever, but you knew that we woulda been here today! I mean look, we have a guest!"

"Pft, oh gosh, Temari! Ha-ha, you should see yourself in the mirror!" Sakura slaps her thigh and laughs, stomping her feet on the icy floor.

"Huh?" Temari raises a brow. "Why?"

"She's right, check yourself out," Kankuro laughs. He put both hands behind his head and grins.

"Ugh, fine…" Temari drags herself to the mirror, holding the same expression and stares at herself. _Oh…my…God. _"Ah! Ha-ha, I actually looked like this!" Temari stares at her face admiringly, her baby face was hilarious and she couldn't stop from laughing.

"Ha, yeah," Sakura yells, slapping her leg once more. She stands up quickly and skips to Temari, finally wide awake.

"C'mon, let's go do some shopping and find someplace to eat," Sakura yells, throwing her fist in the air excitedly.

"Yeah," both Kankuro and Temari cheer. "Let's GO," they say in unison.

"Eh?"

"Uh?"

"Ha-ha, aaaaww, you two are so cute," Sakura teases.

"Ugh, that's not funny," Temari wails, flailing her arms angrily.

"Oh, it i-is," Sakura sings.

Temari stomps her foot on the ground and puffs her cheeks like a puffer fish. "Grrr…" Fire flare in her eyes and she clenches her teeth dangerously. Temari doesn't like it whenever she's being teased at.

Sakura chuckles sweetly and then sighs. "Alright, I'll stop. So…where to?"

Temari stared at her as if she was an enemy, but soon enough, her eyes soften and her jaw loosens. "I don't know…I guess we're just gonna have to have to walk around the entire town. Suna isn't that big, so it's no big deal." She shrugs.

"Mm…alright," Sakura smiles brightly. She was famished and needed something to fill her tummy with. "Yum, I can't wait," she screams, rubbing her growling stomach.

"Ha-ha, me too!"

"Me three," Kankuro yells, raising his hand.

"But…uh, where's Gaara," Sakura asks worriedly.

"Whoa. You're actually worried," Temari asks, incredulous to the fact that Gaara had been listening to every word that each and every person had said.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I," Sakura asked with a concerned expression. She tilted her head to the side and her brows furrowed.

"Aw, you're adorable like that!" Temari leaps and embraces Sakura, squeezing the light out of her.

"C-Can't…B-B-BREATHE!"

"Whoops, sorry Saku, I keep forgetting that you need air." She lets go of Sakura and puts her hands behind her back, trying not to urge herself from crushing her fragile lungs.

"GASP…huff, ts'al—huff, ts'alright Tem. I-I'm, huff, okay," Sakura nods while kneeling on the ground on all fours. She bends her head down and breathes. "Ugh, I'm okay…" She takes in a deep breath and breathes out. Reaching for the desk next to her, she lifts herself up, off from the dusty and dirty ground. "Oh man, don't you guys clean," she asked carefully. She didn't want to sound rude, but she needed to ask. Her curiosity always gets the best of her.

"Heh, uh, nooo," Kankuro whispers embarrassingly. He shoves his hands in his pockets and squirms around a bit as if he were guilty, though, he is.

"I'm sorry, I was only curious, I didn't mean to sound so rude if it was," Sakura says, practically raising her voice two notches. "Uh, I mean…well, I apologize. Please forgive me." With those last words, she bows.

"Huh?"

"Eh? Saku, you know you don't have to bow! C'mon, stop being so formal and chill a bit! Think of this as vacation. Alright?"

"Yeah, you're stayin' here and…its best that you get comfortable and whatever," Kankuro says bashfully.

"Mm…," Sakura averts her eyes from them and gazes at her small and delicate feet. She curled her toes and twiddles her fingers. She was flustered and embarrassed. She didn't like so much attention sometimes. "Thanks you guys." Slowly, she takes her gaze off of her feet and stares at Kankuro and Temari. The both of them nodded. Temari smiled as warmly as she could while Kankuro smirked. Sakura felt a rush of heat on her cheeks again and smiled.

"Well, it's already—" Temari quickly gazes at the clock. "—two o'clock and we're all starving…at least I think so? I'm not sure about Gaara though. Usually he doesn't eat, at least, that's what Kankuro tells me," she says, eyeing her younger sibling suspiciously. "I hope you didn't do that on purpose Kankuro…"

"Huh, no…I didn't. I'm not sure why, but Gaara…he refuses to eat anything. Sometimes though, I would see him eat just stale bread and water and that's it for the day," he says sadly.

"Hmm…it's always been that way. I guess he still hasn't changed one bit since after Mom died," Temari says miserably.

Kankuro winced at the word Mom. "Yeah."

"Uh, guys…"

Both Kankuro and Temari gazed at Sakura.

"Uh…I-I'm lost here."

Both Temari and Kankuro were silent. Kankuro opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth, doing the same thing right after. Temari's the first to answer. "Well…Saku, our mom had…p-passed away." She closes her eyes tightly. "And…well, ever since then, Gaara had been blamed for her death…though, it is true. He felt guilty and…no one really cared about him. No one loved him cuz of Shukaku. Everyone was afraid of him and still are…," she trails off.

"That's just horrible! I don't know what a Shukaku is, but…th-that doesn't mean that Gaara isn't Gaara! Gaara would always be Gaara, he's human too, he-he has feelings too," Sakura sobs. She bends her head and wipes the tears out of her eyes. She understood a little of what Gaara must have went through because…at one time in her life, she was treated that way, well at least sort of, but for different reasons. She was picked on by the other kids, but only because she had a big forehead and was a bit of a crybaby (though she still is). It hurt so much. Gaara had experienced so much pain, pain that may not heal at all. Now Sakura understood Gaara, at least the reason why he acts so heartless.

"Saku…" Temari rubs Sakura's back gently and then held her tight, trying her best to comfort her friend. _I guess…it's probably best that Sakura doesn't know about Shukaku_, Temari thinks.

Kankuro stared at Sakura, amazed that she actually felt compassion or sorry for Gaara, after the way he acted around her. Although, she did say that she didn't know what Shukaku is. "Umm…"

"Hey, Saku, please don't cry, heh, you'll make me cry and I might actually wipe my snot on you if you don't stop," Temari whispers gently.

Sakura only nods and stands up straight. "Ha-ha, you're right. I-I should stop being such a baby." She twiddles her fingers nervously and bites her bottom lip softly. "C'mon, let's get going! I know we're all famished," she smiles brightly, trying to cover herself. She still felt like she was going to cry again, but she fights it.

"Whoo-hoo! Hellooo food, ready or not, here I come," Temari cheers. Punching fists with Sakura, making Sakura giggle softly. "Let's go!"

"Mm-hmm," Sakura agrees eagerly. "OH, hold on! I gotta get my shoes!" Hastily, Sakura runs off to the stairs, climbing them with haste, but careful not to fall down at the same time.

She kicks open her bedroom door and snatches her shoes, quickly putting them on while hopping out the door. When she was done, she shut the door and sat onto the rail of the stairs where people would hold on to, but Sakura had a different idea. Slowly, she pushed herself down and down the rail, sliding. "Ah! Ha-ha!" As soon as the end of the rail was coming, Sakura holds her strength both hands, putting all her strength in them and flips herself off the staircase and onto the floor gracefully.

"Whoooo, GO SAKU," Temari cheers. Punching her fists in the air and stomping her feet onto the ground just like a cheerleader, she whistles loudly.

Kankuro claps.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "Thank you, thank you," she wails, bowing whenever she said thank you.

Temari laughs. "Alright kiddo, let's get going! Our sweet food awaits our arrival," she says hungrily and rubbing her hands together as if she were cold. "Now, no more abruptions and let's get our butts out of this dirty ol' house!" She grasps both Sakura's and Kankuro's hand and started marching outside.

"Ah! Hold on a sec," Sakura yells.

"AGH! Food, Saku, _food_," Temari whines.

"I know, I know. Just hold on," Sakura simply says, while breaking Temari's grasp. "I'll be back in a sec!" Then, she sprints off…to where Gaara is.

**&**

GAARA SAT UNDER THE TREE, IN THE SHADE.

His bottom lip trembled, giving him a warning that he was about to cry. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

He had heard what both Temari and Kankuro had said, though…he didn't at all hear what Sakura had said. He automatically guessed what she had said and he didn't want to listen anymore. It only hurt his heart. He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to hear, but soon enough…he would find out that that was a huge mistake.

Gaara was mad. The heat wasn't doing well for him either. He clenched his fist making his knuckles turn white. But, out of nowhere a burning pain engulfs him, burning and burning like fire. He howled in pain. Clutching his head between his fragile hands, he bends his head down between his knees. _"AGH!"_ The pain didn't ceased, in fact it did the opposite, it grew.

There were voices in his head, familiar voices and each and every voice said the same thing with that disgusted tone, that mocking tone, that fearful tone. Each of them said loudly, "No one loves you." It repeated over and over in his head and the pain washes him, soaks him from head to toe. He couldn't see anymore, for his very own tears blurred his vision. He was vulnerable and always has been.

His body ached. The scalding pain was making him crazy. It didn't stop.

"AGH, STOP, STOOOOP!"

The pain didn't stop.

He rocked himself back and forth. Mumbling the very words that he feared for so long and that he would always fear, "No one loves you." He repeated those very words.

If someone were to see him right now, they would think that he was crazy, that he needed to go to the psychiatrist.

"Sto-Stop…stop…" His voice was quiet and hoarse. A fine think layer of sweat covered him.

His heartbeats quickened and his breathing shortened. He was gasping, he felt like he was being choked. Shut his eyes tightly, he tried to not concentrate on the ever growing pain, but…it didn't work.

Images flowed through his head, causing him to feel nauseous. The pictures were all from his tortured past. Each and every one of the clear pictures showed blood, blood from everyone who had been killed because of him. The blood, scarlet blood that resembled the color of his hair, resembled his own and resembled the harvest moon.

His body shuddered and he shook his head. "No, no…I-I didn't do it…I di—AGH!" Another pain surged throughout his body, one that even he couldn't explain. It didn't feel like fire, he didn't know.

He leaned himself against the tree and shoved a hand through his hair angrily. "Ugh…" The pain was receding ever so slowly and his breathing changed from erratic to standard. He clutched onto his shirt where his heart was.

**_You'll never be able to escape…_**

"Who-Who said that," he said, gritting his teeth. Gaara was scared and mad. He feared that low, dark voice. Sounding so familiar, yet, Gaara had never heard the voice before.

**_Ha-ha! Boy, how foolish can you be!_**

Soon enough, he realized, the voice, it was coming from inside his head. _Shukaku?_

_**Correct.**_

Gaara growled.

_**You know you can't escape it.**_

_Escape _what

_**You fool. You should already know.**_

Gaara contemplated, but after seconds passed, he given up.

**_Your fate._**

_And..th-that is?_

_**To die.**_

Gaara's lips parted and suddenly he felt dizzy. Bile was going up his throat, but before it escaped his mouth he swallowed it, he didn't want to throw up now. _But…if I die, you would too._

_**Yes, but I've found a way to transport myself into someone else. I need a new medium. You're too weak. **_

Gaara's eyes widened.

**_I've had enough with your body. Your time to die is soon and nobody would save you, boy because nobody cares about you. You know this for a fact. I know you know. Don't worry. I'll leave it quick and painless, just for you. After all, you are or…shall I say, were my medium. _**

Gaara froze.

**_Don't worry. You will know when you'll die. Remember that hourglass you have on your windowsill? Well, ha-hah, as soon as the sand runs out…you're gone, boy, you're gone._**

A tear rolled down his warm and pale cheek, dripping on his inner thigh.

"Gaara," Sakura calls brightly. She runs towards him, waving her hands happily. The sun shined on her, hazing her image. "Gaara!"

She didn't know, she was oblivious to the fact that he was going to die, although, no one knows…no one knows…… And…no one would care.

"Gaara!"

Gaara fainted.

**&**

**Sorry guys. I had to leave off their cuz it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy right now. **

**READ AND REVIEW please! lol. The more reviews I get, the faster (at least try) I'll work. Well…at least just tell me if the stories bad. Then, I'll see what I can do. Okay? Alrighty, off to bed I go!**

**Me: -yawns- G'night everyone! –yawns- G'night Gaara! (Don't worry, he has his own room even though he doesn't sleep cuz he's an insomnia, if he sleeps, Shukaku would eat away his personality. –cries- Panda-chan!)**

**Gaara: -nods- …-walks off to his room-**

**Me: HEY, say, "G'night my beauties!" to all the girls out there who love you! **

**Gaara: -left eyes twitches- **

**Me: Aw, c'mon! PLEEEEAAASE! **

**Gaara: -clenches teeth- Would it make you shut up?**

**Me: Uh…hmm…yes.**

**Gaara: -sighs- Goodnight…b-b-beaut-t-ties. AGH!**

**Me: AAAAWW! Isn't he just adorable folks!**

**Gaara: -grabs a pillow and flings it at me- **

**Me: HEY!**

**Mommy: ANAK, GO TO SLEEP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SLEEP!**

**Hehehehe, well gotta go! OH, anak means offspring in tagalong (Filipino. Yup yup. I'm Filipino )**


	5. Confusion?

**Hey guys! It's moonlight71092 here! I typed up as fast as my fingers could take me and as far as my brain could think of! See, I have a wee brain. **

**And please read and review! I would really appreciate if you do!**

**And I'm extremely sorry for not writing fast enough! I'm so sorry for the delay! I hardly had time and I this chapter's supposed to be long. I'm sorry!**

**Me: -yawns- Sleepysleepysleepysleepy…-flops onto the bed-**

**Gaara: Type the story already.**

**Me: -waves hand- Hiiii…mmuph shunmga…**

**Gaara: What? –brows furrow with confusion-**

**Me: Mmuph shunmga…**

**Gaara: …-lifts brow- Uh… -sweat drops-**

**Me: HAHAHAHAA!**

**Gaara: -rolls eyes- This girl has finally gone bonkers…-stares at the wall- **

**Me: -turns wide awake- Oh, my Gosh…USE SAID BONKERS! –points at Gaara- Pft –lmao-**

**Gaara: …It wasn't that funny… -sweat drops-**

**Me: AAAWW! You're so CUTE! –hugs Gaara-**

**Gaara: AGH! G-Get off of me! –struggles free-**

**Me: -giggles-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OH, yes, before I forget! I'm going to probably do the whole story in my P.O.V. Okie dokie?**

**And PLEASE read and review! Please!**

**NOW LET THE STORY BEGIIIIIINN! WHOO-HOO!**

**Gaara: Oh God. **

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! -left eye twitches- **

**&**

**Confusion?**

DARKNESS CONSUMED GAARA.

Right after Shukaku spoke to him he had fainted, but it wasn't only the news that cause Gaara to faint, it was from the pain he had experienced as well. The pain was only receding, dissipating but after that dreaded news, it caused Gaara to faint.

There was only so much that his body could take, but…maybe this was his wish. He wasn't sure. Maybe he wanted to die, maybe he always had longed for it. Yes, he longed for it. For the day he would die.

No one would care. No one would cry for him. No one…

"GAARA," Sakura gasps.

She couldn't understand why Gaara had fainted, although, when she saw his eyes just before he was knocked unconscious, they looked shocked and pained. Physically, he looked alright, although…he was a bit under weight and his skin was even paler than the last time she had saw him.

_Gaara… _Sakura walked her way slowly towards the sleeping Gaara. Once next to him, she kneels herself down.

He looked almost peaceful in his unconscious state, but, it wasn't how Gaara really felt. Right then, Gaara was dreaming, well…it was a nightmare. His expressions didn't show any clues of his nightmare, though his lips parted. His breathing was normal, pulse normal…at least so far.

"H-Hey Gaara," she panics. Sakura places her small, delicate hand onto his bony shoulder and shakes him vigorously. "Gaara…Gaara!" Her eyes widen and she bit her trembling bottom lip softly. Her brows furrow, trying to think of what to do.

Nothing. She got nothing.

She exhaled gradually and gulps. _Oh man, what should I do? What should I DO! Sitting here won't help and I'm not strong enough to lift him…I think?_ Awkwardly, Sakura shoves both of her hands under Gaara. She bit her lip and shuts her eyes tightly. _Okay…on the count to three, one……two…three! _With determination, Sakura tries to lift Gaara, but he was too heavy for her weak arms to hold and suddenly she drops him. He was only a few moments up in her arms, but barely above ground. _This is hopeless… _She slouched down on the dirt and bent her head down. _Gaara…_

Sakura was panicking. She couldn't understand how this had happened. "Ooohh, what should I do? What should I do!" She clasps her hands onto both sides of her face and she shuts her eyes tightly. "What should I do? What should I do," she mumbles crazily.

Placing both of her hands on Gaara's cold and bony shoulder again, she shakes him earnestly. "Gaara…Gaara, please wake up!"

**&**

"OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA," TEMARI ASKS DULLY, EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS PRATICALLY PANICKING.

"How the hell should I know…," Kankuro simply says.

Both Kankuro and Temari have been waiting near the front door waiting for Sakura to come out, but she never appeared.

Temari paces back and forth. "OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, WHERE THE _FUCK _IS SAKURA!"

"Would you chill a bit. She's probably in the bathroom or something."

"…uh…tha—ew," she shouts. "Kankuro," she wails, whacking him on the head.

"Ouch! Whud I say!"

**&**

AFTER MINUTES OF SHAKING THE LIFE OUT OF GAARA, HE STIRS.

At this action, Sakura gasped. "Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes open. "Ugh…mm."

"Gaara, are you alright," Sakura asked anxiously. She sat next to him with a worried expression on her face.

It took about a minute or so for Gaara to realize where he was and who was next to him, but…it was a rude awakening for him. The news from Shukaku and the pain that was brought to him before the news was too much for him to handle and…Gaara handles almost everything by taking it on others…

"What are you doing here," Gaara spat nastily. He clenched his teeth and was clawing the dirt under him, ripping the newly born grasses from its roots.

Sakura couldn't understand why Gaara was so mad at her. "Wha-What?" Her voice was soft, but hoarse. She was afraid of what Gaara might do, he's too unpredictable and she only just met him.

_She doesn't know. She doesn't understand, she doesn't give a damn! _Gaara grew angrier and angrier by the minute. He didn't even see how worried she was about him. "Get out," he says through gritted teeth.

"H-Huh? Gaara…," she lifted her hand and reaches to touch his pale face.

"_I said, 'Get out'!" _Gaara wails, smacking her hand away before she could touch him and if she did so…she would have been dead. _"Never touch me!" _A low growl vibrated under his throat, threatening her.

"Ouch!" Sakura jerked her hand back. She felt like she was suffocating, her eyes burned with tears and her heart ached. Caressing her hand gently, Sakura stared down at the ground, seeing that Gaara's hands were jerked back onto the dirt, shredding and tearing with frustration. She bit her bottom lip. _"F-Fine…l-l-like I care!" _Swiftly, Sakura stands on her feet and disappears into the mansion.

Gaara glared at the ground and pulled out more grasses.

"_F-Fine…l-l-like I care!" _Her words wouldn't leave his mind and it frustrated him further. **(It's moonlight71092! I'm so sorry, but…I just wanted to say something. Right now, if this scene had a song right now for Gaara, it would be _By Myself_ by: Linkin Park. I'm sorry!) **He clenched his teeth harder and his eyes narrowed. _Shut up… "F-Fine…l-l-like I care!" Shut up… "Fine…l-l-like I care!" _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

His eyes grew wild and he looked ready to kill anything or anyone that comes near him.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain surges through his head. "Agh," he screams. Gaara grasps both side of his head and he shuttered. Slowly, he stands and leans himself against the trunk of the old tree. "Ugh…" He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to think of a way to get rid of the pain, but nothing comes to mind.

**_You're going to die child._**

It was Shukaku again. The giant beast was inside him, then, suddenly it hit him. It wasn't his fault his life was like this. He could've been a great friend, he could've had a mother and he could've had a better life than what he has now, and…he would live till his time arrives. You_ ruined my life. _You_ killed my mother. _You're_ the reason why I don't have any friends. And _you're_ the reason why I'm gonna die! _

_**Ha-ha, boy, you're very right, I couldn't have said it any better myself. Though, it's too bad that you can't do anything about it. It's too late anyway. I've started the jutsu and you don't have the power to stop it. **_

_N-No! That can't be…_

_**Oh, it is…it is. That's why you've been having a lot of pain. You'll suffer a little, it's not everyday, but…the pain would increase every time. You'll be having nightmares as well. This is all part of life. Everyone has to suffer and…isn't it everyone's fate to die anyway? So might as well give up on everything. **_

Gaara shook his head. Shukaku's voice was bigger than the last time and more haunting. Shukaku had said that Gaara would die quickly…but Gaara was still suffering and dying slowly. The pain was eating him away… Gaara didn't want to die yet. He didn't. _Get out of my head!_

_Y**ou know that I'll always be inside you until the day, but I'll leave you with your thoughts.**_

And with those words, Shukaku was gone, but not as in dead but as in he was sleeping. Shukaku was starting the jutsu and when he sleeps, chakra builds up and even at his sleep he's gathering Gaara's chakra as well. He's performing the Releasing Jutsu, a forbidden jutsu, even in his sleep. It is said that the Releasing Jutsu would release the person or beast inside you a hundred percent, but with that you must gather loads of chakra and it is depending on how strong the person or beast is of how much chakra you will need. But for the reason that it is forbidden, is because since it is depending on how much chakra you would need to gather…with too much chakra, you will die.

A tear rolled down Gaara's flushed cheek. _Am I really so weak that Shukaku is actually performing the forbidden jutsu? _Then, Gaara's thoughts were clouded with pure hatred. He was frustrated to the point where he himself couldn't even think clearly.

Swiftly, Gaara clenched his fist and pummeled the tree with anger, causing the tree to quake and its leaves to dance in the air. Gaara bit his bottom lip. No matter how hard he tried, he knew that he could never fit in with normal people. People were too afraid of him already and it's going to be hard to change that. Shukaku has ruined his life, causing him to go to the brink of insanity a few times.

Gaara was never alone, he knew that. Shukaku would always protect him from the outside. After all, Shukaku needed Gaara alive, but Shukaku doesn't care about how Gaara's life goes, just as long as he's alive, Shukaku wouldn't care. Soon enough, Gaara may get paranoid of everyone and maybe himself…

Slowly, Gaara struggles to walk across the yard and soon he gave up and instead he walked over to the tall gate. He looks up at it with no expression at all. The gate itself was about three times taller than Gaara.

He tilted his head to the side and moved back a little. He breathed out the breath he was holding in for a while and taking to giant steps, Gaara leaps from the ground and to the rim of the gate. Hastily, he places both of his hands between the sharp spikes of the gate and balances himself. With that he thrusts himself off the gate and to the other side of the house. Gracefully, he lands on both feet.

His lips parted and slowly he walks out without a word to anyone.

**&**

SAKURA SLOWED HER PACE AND STOPPED AT A CORNER.

She could see Temari and Kankuro outside waiting for her, but she needed to gain back her composure. With the back of her hand she wipes her eyes briefly and walks out the door.

"Sorry 'bout that guys! I…uh, had to use the bathroom," she says nervously. Sakura was never a good liar. She twiddled her fingers timidly and bites on her bottom lip.

"See, told you," Kankuro says with a smug look on his face. Probably Sakura wasn't a bad liar than she thought.

"Agh, yeah, yeah, fine! You were right and I was wrong. Happy?" Temari put both hands on each side of her hip and glares at her younger sibling.

His grin broadened. "Yeah."

Temari growled. "Ugh!" Her eyes narrows and she stares at Sakura intensely, but her eyes widened as soon as she saw Sakura's puffy red eyes. "Saku, what's the matter?" Slowly, she walks over to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "N-Nothing, I'm fine Tem!" Sakura smiles a little, but it was unconvincing. Temari wasn't fooled.

"You're hiding something, Saku. You know you could tell me…" She paused. Sakura immediately stared down at her feet, Temari sighed. "You can tell me later then…I guess." She scratches the back of her head nervously. Sakura only nodded in response, but her eyes never left her feet. Temari was getting even more worried. "C'mon, I'll treat you to a crepe! How does that sound?"

Sakura steadily looked at Temari, her face was bright and gleaming with plea. A glint of joy shown in Sakura's eyes at her friend's sincere worry and Sakura smiled warmly. "Sure!"

"Alright! C'mon then," Temari yells excitedly and grabs Sakura's hand. They step down and started walking out to town. "C'mon Kankuro, don't be such a snail!"

"Agh, hold up! We got all day you know," he shouts, running toward the two girls.

"Yeah, but I'm starved! I gotta eat something or else I'll die," Temari says dramatically.

Sakura laughed. Being with her friends always made her feel livelier and Kankuro was already counted as her friend. He was alright for a guy and not like Gaara at all.

The three of them walked down to town, everything was livelier than earlier this morning, although, there were a lot more people out at Konoha than in Suna. There were small markets outside, selling all sorts of interesting things and food too, but mostly vegetables and fruits.

Outside of the house was hot, but of course, Suna was located in the middle of the desert after all and under the blazing sun.

"It's hot," Sakura says, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, sure is, but you'll get use to it," Temari replies with a bored tone. She was looking around town, searching for a crepe cart.

Sakura sighed. She gazed at her surroundings. The buildings weren't so tall, but probably were because of the sandy ground.

"Watch out," a voice yelled warningly.

Sakura looked up, but not fast enough to realize that a soccer ball was hurtling right towards her and so it smacked right into her face which causes Sakura to fall onto the ground, landing on her butt. "Ouch! Ugh…" She shuttered and slowly, she stands up, rubbing her behind painfully.

"Sowy abouw fat Miss Fowehead wady," a young girl who looked about the age of four said. The girl was quite adorable, with those little pigtails and her big puppy dog eyes, but Sakura couldn't ignore the fact that she had called her, "Miss Fowehead wady."

"Why you little—" she says through clenched teeth.

"Darling," Temari says, cutting Sakura off. She pats the girl on the head and hands her the ball. "Now, why don't you just go back to your mommy, 'cause everything is fine over here," Temari says, pushing the little girl away.

"Awight," the girl says happily and she skips away.

"Phew. Sorry about that Saku, but just don't start with that girl. She's the daughter of one of Suna's most respected kunoichi, Satsuki. But don't worry. I really hate that girl too. She's a pain," Temari says, trying to calm Sakura down.

"Pft!" Kankuro covered his mouth, he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "Ha-ha, sh-she…c-c-called you…ha, 'Miss Fowehead wady'!" He points at Sakura and laughs his ass off. He held onto his stomach and snorted a little.

Sakura gritted her teeth and turns her head towards Temari. "Hey, can I kill _him_ then?"

Temari raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Go right ahead."

Sakura grins and cracks her knuckles threateningly. If she was younger, she would have cried her heart out, but now, she would _probably_ hurt anyone that would make fun of her. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a little bit," she simply says while swaying her hips.

Kankuro immediately stops laughing and freezes. "Oh shit."

Before Kankuro could run, Sakura gripped his shirt and pummeled him to the ground. She definitely had a strong right hook for her age, but not as strong as Tsunade-sama.

When she finally gave him a good blow, she stopped. Kankuro had a bloody nose and his eyes swirled dizzily, he looked like a dried up grape. "Ugh…" He wasn't completely unconscious though, a shame really.

"Ha-ha, shoulda warned him about you," Temari laughs.

Sakura frowned, but instantly put on a half smile. "Y-Yeah."

"Oh, don't worry Saku, he didn't mean it," Temari says comfortingly, putting on her best smile.

Sakura smiled.

"C'mon, I think I spot a crepe cart," she says excitedly and grabs onto Sakura's hand, pulling her towards the small cart.

Sakura giggles. "Hold on, Tem!"

Temari laughs. "We gotta make this the best day possible! It's the first time you've been to Suna and my first time of coming back for years!" Temari picks up her pace and finally stops in front of the cart.

"May I help you dear," the middle aged woman asks besides the cart. Her brown hair was tied in a tight bun and her smile was warm and sincere. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a white polo and over them a simple, violet apron, and as well she wore dark violet flip flops. Her skin was tan from standing out in the sun.

"Uh, yes I would like to get a…strawberry crepe with chocolate syrup and…Saku, what do you want," Temari whispers.

"Huh…umm, I would like a banana crepe with whipped cream, some chopped walnuts and chocolate syrup please!" Sakura smiles brightly, but soon her smile fades, she looked worried. "Should we get something for Kankuro and Gaara?"

Temari's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

In so fact, Sakura is serious. Even though Gaara was unkind to her and Kankuro had teased her about her forehead, Sakura still believed that Gaara had his reasons and Kankuro already received a beating.

Sakura nodded.

Temari was confused, but she shrugged it off. "Uh…I guess so. Umm, excuse me, can we have another order."

The woman nods and smiles. Luckily she was patient.

"Can we have another, like one of each?"

"Sure," she smiles warmly. "That's very nice of you thinking of others," the woman says, staring at Sakura, while getting the order ready at the same time.

"Oh, umm, thanks," Sakura giggles.

Temari sighed and smiled at Sakura's kindness. Slowly, her mind starts to wander. _I wonder if Gaara would eat it…or at least not do anything rash?_

After a few minutes, the kind woman finished. "Ah, here you go and…it's on the house!"

Both Temari and Sakura were awestruck.

"Are you sure," Sakura asked.

"Yes," the woman chuckles.

"Bu—"

"Don't worry. You two look like you've been through a lot and…well, I remember when I was young when I fell in love," she says with a far away looks.

"Agh," Temari screams.

Sakura was dumbstruck.

"Uh…they're my brothers…," Temari simply says with a nonchalant tone.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Ha-ha, I hadn't realized, I guess I shouldn't just assume like that. But still, they're for free. You're the kindest customers I've had all day!"

"Thank you," the two girls say in unison, smiling vibrantly. They bowed and left, carrying the crepes with them gratefully.

"Umm…" Kankuro twisted a tissue and stuck it up his nose, and pulled his head back. "That bitch…"

"HEY!"

Kankuro's eyes widen and looked at a very angry Temari.

"Whud you say!"

He then looked at Sakura. Her lips formed a small frown and her brows furrowed. She was about to burst into tears. _Okay…wasn't she just mad at me before, but now she's crying! Oh God, does she have mood swings or something?_

"U-Uh, nothing, nothing at all," Kankuro says nervously. He didn't want to get beat so soon. He already got jumped (sorta) by Sakura and now there was a slight chance of getting beaten up, again!

He wasn't in a very great position, but he needed his pride.

"Hey, look here, Sakura thought about both you and Gaara even though the both of you had hurt her feelings, so don't call any names! That isn't cool, so apologize this instant," Temari shouts angrily.

Kankuro knew that if he didn't say sorry, he would definitely get smacked. He sighed. He didn't want to, but…then again, Sakura was alright. She wasn't like most girls who would keep away from him because of his appearance and…attitude and she did think about him even after he was rude. "Sorry, Sakura," he says softly and sincerely, which was rare for him even if his older sibling sort of threatened him.

Temari smirked. "Thank you!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was extremely hurt, but she understood that Kankuro was sincere. She just gave him a little nod, but her face had no expression, so Kankuro couldn't see if she really forgave him.

"Hey…c'mon, we still need to do some shopping," Temari states brightly. She wanted to brighten the mood a bit, it was too tense for her to handle.

Sakura nodded.

Temari handed Kankuro his strawberry with chocolate syrup crepe and he thanked the two of them quietly.

"Gaara's crepe is going to melt under the heat," Sakura says worriedly.

Temari looked at the crepe. The delicious sweet was still good even in the hot atmosphere. "Umm…we need a cooler anyway…So, let's by a cooler!"

Sakura smiled thankfully and handed Temari Gaara's crepe. Kankuro was eating his happily and Sakura took a smile delightful bite on hers. Temari licked the chocolate syrup that was melting on her sweet crepe.

After some minutes under the sun and eating crepe, Temari opened her mouth to speak. "C'mon, we better start shopping now before it gets dark," Temari said right after finishing her crepe.

Sakura and Kankuro nodded. Kankuro finished his too, but Sakura hadn't yet, she kept daydreaming.

"And we better hurry and get going. Gaara's crepe is melting fast!" Temari added hastily.

All of them started running to find Suna Mall. It was the only mall in all of Suna anyway and it wasn't hard to miss at all. The mall was gigantic and looked like a castle. It was bigger than any other building in Suna, except for the Kazekage's building of course.

The three of them waltzed into the mall. Sakura was amazed that Suna actually had a mall that was almost as great as Konoha's and finally, the cool air blast at them, cooling the heated bodies from the heat outside.

"Ah! There it is," Temari yells, pointing at a small story that said: OUTDOOR SUPPLIES.

Temari went inside and instantly bought the cooler and stuffed Gaara's crepe carefully into the blue box. She smiled. "C'mon! Let's have a shopping spree aaaand…we'll let Kankuro carry our bags for us," Temari added, grinning.

Kankuro was enraged by the idea and started cursing at them, but both Sakura and Temari paid no heed on Kankuro. After long minutes of cursing, Kankuro gave up, the two girls weren't even listening to him and many people were staring at him now as if he were something foul. He sighed and followed the girls from behind.

"Oh, Saku, look over there!"

Sakura checked out where Temari was pointing at. Her jaw dropped immediately. Temari was pointing at a HUGE H&M's store that said: EVERTHYING ON SALE FOR 50 OFF. "Oh my gosh, Tem, let's go," Sakura squeals excitedly and grabs Temari's hand, pulling her to H&M along with her, while Kankuro followed along with them from behind.

Finally, after two whole hours of shopping at H&M, they were finally done.

Sakura had about only three bags, while Temari had six, but they shoved them over to Kankuro and threatened him to not lose the bags, well, Temari did most of the threatening at least.

Temari screams with excitement. "Ah! We still have more stores to go to and if we run out of cash, we could always use Kankuro's credit card," Temari says slyly.

Kankuro's mouth dropped. "What, NO! That's Father's money!"

Temari looked at him and glared. "Well, he didn't give me anything so I might as well use yours since you don't buy anything decent with this much money!"

Kankuro glared at her, but Temari glared back and after a long moment, Temari won.

"Yeah! Kankuro, you really must learn, you can never beat a girl," Temari says, sticking her tongue out at her younger sibling.

"Are you sure about using the credit card, Tem," Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sure I am…besides, Gaara has one too…well, it came from Mom at least," Temari says slowly. For just a brief moment, Temari looked pained, but quickly she recovered and went back to her normal self. "We could take his too, without him knowing it!" Temari says with a serious expression and determination flaring in her eyes brightly.

"Uh…I-I don't think that that's a good idea, T-Tem," Sakura murmurs softly. She knew very well that Gaara would find out and may automatically assume that it was either her or Temari. _Gaara would kill us!_

"Aw, c'mon, Saku, live a little," Temari says brightly.

"No, I think, Sakura's right. You know that Gaara would kill you if he finds out that you took it, Temari," Kankuro adds in hastily, trying his best to stop his sister from getting such ideas.

Temari pouted. "You two are no fun." She rolls her eyes and then smiles enthusiastically. "We could still max out Dad's card!"

Sakura giggled at Temari's simple mind.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this," Kankuro whines.

"No," Temari shouted.

Kankuro grumbled and frowned. He didn't like the idea that a girl was actually telling him what and what not to do and stealing from him too!

"Hmm…K-Kankuro," Sakura called nervously.

Kankuro gazed at her, his eyes glowed with frustration.

"Would it help if I told you that I have a surprise for you back at the mansion," Sakura asks hopefully.

His eyes widen and he smirks. "I guess," he says, shrugging.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, just wait till we get back."

"Ugh, you actually bought him something! You gotta be kidding, Saku!"

"Nope and I brought something for Gaara too!"

"_What," _both Temari and Kankuro yelled.

Sakura closed her ears. Temari and Kankuro were yelling like wild animals. "And I got something for you too, Tem," Sakura shouted through all of their screaming.

Temari stopped and grinned and then she laughed. "Alright, heh, thanks, Saku!"

Kankuro only had a blank expression, but his eyes looked curious for some reason.

"Well, let's get going, we still have plenty of more stores to go," Temari cheered.

Sakura jumped with excitement while Kankuro looked like he was about to die. _Kill me now!_

**&**

THE SUN WASN'T ANYWHERE TO BE FOUND, THOUGH THE MOON TOOK ITS PLACE.

The moon glowed brightly, illuminating on the whole town of Suna.

Gaara walked in the dark. He was thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. He couldn't help but feel so…alone. He had no one to talk to at all about his troubles and he wanted so badly to.

The cold night air didn't affect him. His mind wandered to so many different things. He thought about what he could've been, he thought about what he could've seen and what he could've had.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly, he breathed out hoarsely, a small cloud appears in front of him, lingering in the night air but disappears out of sight within a minute or so. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he was at the bad part of Suna, where there are gangs, psychos and many other dangerous people, but he didn't care, he knew that Shukaku wouldn't let him be hurt.

Slowly, he walks over to an old bench besides the old street lamp and seats himself onto the dusty old thing. Gaara leaned himself back, trying his best to make himself comfortable. He may not be going home until the morning when the sun begins to appear.

Suddenly, a woman's scream filled the air waking Gaara from his thoughts. The woman sounded like she was in pain. Though, Gaara grew curious and decided to search out for the woman.

Quietly, he follows her scream into an alley, but unexpectedly, a cloud covers the moon, darkening the alley. The alley smelled like garbage and rotting corpses. Even with the darkness, with Gaara's keen eyes, he could see what was happening inside.

"S-Stop it, Kotarou," the woman yells. It was a young woman around her early twenties. She had straight blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked frightened.

The guy known as Kotarou was backing her up against the grimy wall. His hair was the color of burning rubber and his eyes were glazed. He looked around the woman's age too. He looked like he just rolled out of bed and all he had on was a pair of jeans and new Jordan's sneakers.

"Ugh, you've been drinking again haven't you," the woman yells.

"Baby, I've missed you," he says seductively. Kotarou traps her under his body. She's struggling free. "Yoko, don't be that way," he whispers into her ear, flicking the woman's earring with his tongue.

"P-P-Please…K-Kotarou, stop," she breathes. She couldn't move from her spot, she was frozen stiff from her own fear to move.

His hands wander around her curves seductively. "You're mine." With those words, he tears her shirt and tosses it to the side and along with her bra. He exhales, spreading his warm and mucky breath on her lips and down to her neck, but stops on the middle of her neck and shoulder. He cupped one breast and massaged the other, while kissing her roughly between her neck and shoulder.

The woman was crying. She couldn't do anything, the man was in control. "Please…S-STOP!"

Abruptly, he kisses her on her soft lips, pushing his tongue inside her wet mouth. His hands move further down, one on to her inner thigh and the other on her torso.

Finally, the woman gains back her common sense and knees him on his crotch.

"_AGH! You disgusting bitch," _he wails in agony. He covered his groin painfully and kneels on the ground, he clenched his teeth.

Yoko tries to run, but the man grabs her ankle with haste and pulls the woman down onto the ground in front of him. There was a _crack_ when she had fallen. Probably she had broken one of her bones.

Yoko bawls. She was filthy and blood covered her body. The alley floor was covered with small pieces of broken glass. "Kotarou, p-please…STO—"

Before she could continue, Kotarou roughly smacks his lips with hers and with both hands he grabs her wrists and held them up above her head, but with his legs and feet, he spreads her legs out securely on the ground.

Gaara couldn't watch anymore, it was disgusting. Slowly, he walked up to the two.

The man was all over Yoko.

Gaara growled softly. Drawing his hand up, he closes his eyes, gathering his chakra. Sand appeared in front of him, swirling and longing for blood. He gritted his teeth. _No, no blood this time! _Then, he snapped, his hand tensed and the sand swirled around the man.

"Wha-What the!" Kotarou's eyes widen with disbelief. In the dark, he couldn't see what was carrying him up above the ground. Something was crawling all over him, at first it itched, but it increased its pressure and it tightened around him, suffocating him.

Gaara narrows his eyes, something was happening. He couldn't stop his control of the sand. He only meant to fend off the man, but the sand won't stop putting more and more pressure. If this doesn't stop, the sand would crush Kotarou's bones, killing him until his blood squeezes out.

Kotarou's screams.

Biting his bottom lip, he gathered more chakra and finally, he gained control again and drops the man onto the ground, landing with a hard _thud. _Slowly, Gaara walked over to him and stared down. Kotarou was only unconscious. Carefully, Gaara kneeled down next to him and grasps his arm. He looked at Kotarou's arm intensely…his arm was broken and since his arm was broken…then maybe every other bone in his body too, though, they would eventually heal within time.

He sighed. He couldn't understand. _Why wasn't I in control? _For the moment, he didn't want to think about it, the only thought in his mind was his bedroom. The alley wasn't a place where someone could contemplate. Uneasily, he walks towards the woman. The sand dances in the air and disappears without a trace.

The woman was now sitting straight, her hands over her chest. She couldn't understand of what happened, but she was grateful to whoever saved her.

"You okay," Gaara asks softly.

The woman was startled by the sudden voice. She hadn't seen or heard anyone else in the alley. "Y-Yes," she says nervously. "Th-Thank you so much," she smiled.

Gaara was shocked.

"Mm…I can't see your face."

Gaara was silent, but he didn't move. Something made him want to stay. A part of him was curious to how the woman would act if she saw him and realized that it was Sabaku no Gaara, but another part of him told him to leave.

Gaara chose to stay.

A strong wind blows and the cloud steadily moves away from the moon and the light illuminates the alley.

Slowly, Gaara's face shows, bit by bit and in every bit, the woman's eyes widen.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Half of his body was covered with dark shadows, but the other half was brightly lit.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Her facial expression saddened him. It was just as he thought. The woman was shocked and scared.

After a few brief moments, the woman gasps. "Y-You're S-S-Sabaku no Gaara," she shouts, pointing her finger at Gaara.

Gaara didn't say anything, he didn't respond. The woman should know what Sabaku no Gaara looks like. Everyone at Suna does anyway. He stood silent.

Yoko shook with fear and with haste she stands, but she winces with pain and she falls back down on the ground. She trembles again. "I-I'm sorry, I have no money!"

"I don't want you're money."

The woman was about to bawl, then, something happened that Gaara didn't exactly expect. She cursed at him, yelled at him. "You son of a bitch! Is it true you've killed your mother! Huh! Did you kill your MOTHER!" She was flailing her arms in every direction imaginable. _"DID _YOU KILL_ HER!"_

Gaara's lips parted and his eyes narrowed. He tried to save the woman and now she was screaming at him, cursing at him.

Anger flashed through his eyes. He bared his teeth and a feral snarl ripped from his throat menacingly. He needed to see this woman's blood.

The woman stopped screaming and chills ran down her spine.

Then, out of nowhere a surge of pain flows through his body. He collapsed onto the ground and hugged his stomach tightly. He shut his eyes.

The woman jumped up even though she was in great pain and fear, she staggered backward. Covering her chest, Yoko runs away, away from Kotarou and away from Sabaku no Gaara.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he gritted his teeth. The pain was greater than the last he had experienced. Slowly, he got up and dragged himself out of the alley. The pain didn't stop. It was eating him alive. He gripped onto his shirt tightly.

Though…what he hadn't expected in all his years was seeing Sakura, crying in front of him under the moonlight…

**&**

**Okay, this chapter finally done! Phew! Oh man…the next chapter may take a while to come too cuz…agh…I hadn't started my summer homework yet! AGH! So frustrating! Hmm…I just don't seem to get it, what's the point of having summer homework when it's supposed to be a _vacation_? Ugh, I don't understand… -scratches head-**

**Me: Sakura, lend me your brain!**

**Sakura: EEEHH!**

**Me: -bends down on both knees- PLEEEEAAASSE!**

**Sakura: -sweat drops-**

**Gaara: It's your fault for not starting it early.**

**Me: -sticks out tongue- I thought you were on my side!**

**Gaara: -shrugs-**

**Me: -cries- MEANIES!**

**Mm…I'm sorry folks. But don't worry, I'll finish them as fast as I can and do as much as I can with these chapters! Alright? Besides…I have one more month left till school starts.**

**Silence.**

**AAAAGH! School starts in one month! –cries- NOOO! –whacks head- I'm…-whack-…so…-whack-…stupid!**

**-sighs-**

**Please read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster (I'll try) I'll type. I would really appreciate it!**


	6. An Apology and Giving In

**Hey! Moonlight71092 here! Okay, chapter six is up now and I hope you all like it! Though…let me just say this, the story really isn't anywhere near over. It'll probably be about…at most, probably thirty chapters or so, but that's just an estimate. **

**Ugh, I feel terrible right now. I've been up a lot trying to finish the chapters cuz my little bro uses the computer too. –sighs- My bro can be so annoying sometimes…wish I had two computers rather than one. Though, I should be glad for what I have now. Yes…I should be and I am, though sometimes I can't help but complain. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this! Please read and review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does! yup yup! And I don't own any song that is being played in this chapter. "4ever" by The Veronicas and "Papercut" by Linkin Park.**

**&**

**An Apology and Giving In**

TEARS ROLLED DOWN SAKURA'S CHEEKS.

Right after she, Temari and Kankuro finished unpacking the stuff that they had bought at the mall, Sakura decided to walk around Suna. Temari suggested that she should go along with her, but Sakura declined politely. She practically new her way around town already and…Temari's mansion is the only mansion at Suna.

Gaara looked positively horrible. He was extremely pale and he looked pained, but that was mostly it. Though, it wasn't only physical pain that Gaara was experiencing, it was as well psychological or rather spiritual.

Gaara was leaning himself against the grimy wall. His breathing was hoarse and thin as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen into his body.

He was wondering what Sakura was thinking at the moment.

Sakura couldn't speak. She couldn't help but cry. Sakura had seen the woman come out of the dark and cold alley half naked. She was dirty and covered with blood. Sakura was only walking down the sidewalk and the woman just popped out of nowhere, but when Gaara stepped out, Sakura began thinking of what Gaara might have done to the poor woman. The woman looked frightened out of her mind. Sakura could even sense the woman's fear as soon as she had passed by her.

_Did, G-Gaara, rape her! What on earth did he do? What did he do? _Sakura knew that she couldn't just assume like that, but… she couldn't help it. "Gaara! What did _you_ do!" She clenched her teeth.

Gaara immediately glared at her. She was being too loud.

"What did you do!" Sakura sobbed.

Gaara only looked at her as if he were superior. The pain inside him had finally disappeared and he regained his composure instantly. "What's it to you," he asked coldly.

"_What! _That woman that just ran out of that creepy looking alley _covered with blood and half naked! _She looked as if she just seen a ghost and then right after she ran right pass me, you show up right after, stepping out of that same alley," she says, trying to keep herself calm.

Gaara glared at her. She was just like everyone else. She just assumed, jumping herself into conclusion without even trying to see his story. He clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth. He had enough anger pointed at him for one day.

Smoothly, he brushes passed Sakura. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walks up the sidewalk.

He wanted to go home.

"Don't ignore me," Sakura shouts. She runs towards Gaara, walking next to him, stride for stride.

Gaara paid no heed to the girl. He kept quiet and locked his eyes up the sidewalk. His face was blank, but his eyes were as cold as ice. There was tension in the air. All Gaara wanted was to be alone and now this girl was questioning him as if her were guilty. Wasn't there a term of…something…uh, "innocent till proven guilty"? Obviously this term didn't go by Sakura or anyone at least.

Sakura glared at him and patiently waited for his answer.

Gaara didn't want to answer. He stopped walking and turned towards Sakura. Slowly, he met her determined emerald eyes and in just a second, there was a glint of sadness, but immediately he shrugged that feeling off for the time being. He opened his mouth and says with no emotion at all, "I don't want to see your face." He paused. "And…" He points at Sakura, narrowing his eyes. "…don't talk like you know me. You know _nothing _about me and…I didn't do anything to that woman. Check the alley again…" With those last words, a whirl of sand spirals around Gaara and within a minute, he disappears, leaving Sakura alone under the street light in the cold night.

Sakura frowned. With the back of her hand she rubs her eyes dry. She felt awful, her head started hurting and Gaara was mad at her again. She knew better, but still she convicted him without a fair trial. _I guess he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore… It was stupid of me to just accuse him…b-but…but…… _

She bit her bottom lip. The biting lip thing was beginning to be a habit of hers. Slowly, she did what Gaara told her to do. She was nervous, she didn't know what was in the alley, but Sakura was afraid to find out what.

The cold night air gently whirled at her, playfully ruffling her hair. She was already in front of the alley, but it was much too dark.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, she couldn't see. She sighed and opened her army-surplus satchel, rummaging through various items, but finally she pulls out her flashlight. She flips the switch and a bright light is pointed to the alley.

She frowned. The floor was covered with tiny shards of glass and it smelled so bad that bile rose up Sakura's throat and her eyes stung.

Steadily, she marched into the alley. She heard someone moan in agony and Sakura followed the sound, and pointed her flashlight directly to a dark figure lying down on the floor. She squinted and gasped once she saw that it was a man. He was in his early twenties, covered with dirt and blood.

_Gaara was right… _She instantly knew that she was wrong. She had sense Gaara's feelings towards her accusing him and now…she could only regret to what she had done.

Sakura kneeled next to him and checked his pulse for a moment. His heart was steady and beating normally. Tsunade-sama had taught her everything that she had known and…it turned out that Sakura came out to be an even better medic nin than Tsunade-sama which in a way boasted Sakura's ego occasionally.

She felt sorry for the man, but only a little though.

Sakura placed her hand over the young man's heart and pumped chakra through him. Bit by bit, his wounds receded though the blood stains didn't go.

It took only a few minutes, but Sakura finally finished healing the young man, although, he was still knocked unconscious. She could only heal his wounds, but not his broken bones. The man deserved this punishment.

A small sweet smile played on Sakura's lips. _You're a hero…Gaara. _But soon her smile turned to a slight frown. She got up elegantly and focused her chakra to her feet, with that she jumped high into the air, above buildings and so. The cool air welcomed her and she lands on top of one roof. With a surge of determination to get back home to her friends, she jolted forward, jumping from building to building. The freezing winds on her face, tearing her to no end. She pumped her arms and her legs powerfully.

There were two reasons why she was crying, (1) because of the freezing winds and (2) because she was completely distressed. She needed to apologize to Gaara as soon as she can.

Soon enough, the mansion came into sight. Immediately, a rush of joy filled Sakura and she ran faster. She already knew that Gaara was there, she had this strange feeling that he was.

The wind blew against her, this only slowed her down, but Sakura moved faster and faster. She wanted to get home quick and apologize, and give out the gifts she had bought for all of them. She was hoping that they would like them.

"Ah! Finally, I'm home!" She leaped from the last house and slowly, she descended down on her balcony.

She folded her arms over her chest and walked inside her room. Quietly, she shut the glass door and locked it securely.

Sakura had already unpacked her things and cleaned the room a little earlier this afternoon. So she didn't have to do anymore unpacking, which she was extremely glad about.

She sighed. The night was too cold and right away, she went to her dresser and pulled out her navy blue, flannel pants with a pattern of crescent moons on each led and a black tank. She slipped out of her smelly clothes and pulled her pajamas on. She tossed her clothes into the basket inside her bathroom and she removed her shoes. She yawned. She was still tired from her journey, but she wanted to hand out the gifts that she had brought along with her. Carefully, she found a rubber-band on top of her dresser and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

She walked on the cold wooden floor and then crawled to her bed. She pulled out a wide box from under and carefully she opened it after she had looked around the room just in case anyone was actually there.

Inside the box were three small wrapped gifts. Sakura smiled excitedly and she brought them into her arms. She jumped up and ran to her door. Hastily, she ran out, but suddenly a loud burst of music came from across her. The music banged loudly and clear.

"Oh…MY GOSH! TEMARI!" Sakura tumbled across to the room across and banged on the door loudly. _Bang, bang, bang! _"TEMARI, IT'S TOO LOUD!"

Nothing.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever/Let me show you all the things that we could do/You know you wanna be together/And I wanna spend the night with you/Yeah, yeah, WITH YOU, yeah, yeah/Come with me tonight/We could make the night last forever!" _A loud and horrible voice sings through the music.

_Bang, bang, bang! _"TEMARI!" _Bang, bang, bang!_

"DAMN IT! TEMARI, SHUT THAT FUCKIN' MUSIC OFF!"

Sakura jumped and looked behind her. She was startled by the sudden loud voice and found out that it was Kankuro.

He had on an annoyed expression. He tightened his fist and gritted his teeth.

Sakura was scared.

He raised his fist and pummeled the door, breaking it down with one swift hit. Pieces of wood shattered to the ground and the music blasted even louder.

"_Let me take you on the ride of your life/That's what I said alright/They can say what they wanna say/Cause tonight I just don't even care…" _Temari sings. She bobbed her head up and down furiously and the music blasts louder as soon as the chorus begins. She was holding her hairbrush in her hand and she was singing into it like a microphone. _"Come with me tonight/We could make the night last forever!"_

The music banged into our ears. Kankuro stomped across the room and turned the volume knob down to zero. Temari didn't even notice until the music wasn't even playing.

She gazed at Kankuro and glared at him. "I was listening to that you know," she spat. She marched off next to Kankuro and blasted the music again.

Kankuro grasped the knob and lowered it. Temari blasted it. This repeated for some time until a sudden bang caught our attention. Both Temari and Kankuro froze. I looked behind me and suddenly a shiver ran up my spine.

Gaara was leaned against the doorframe with a murderous expression while his eyes blazed with fury. He looked as if he was going to kill someone at that moment. His flawless lips were pressed into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes into slits. He was now wearing a black t-shirt, fitted and a pair of light grey sweats. On the left leg of his sweats were strange spiraling red designs and a black Chinese dragon that ran up the side or his leg, he wasn't wearing any socks, and the silver necklace on his neck was gone, but on his wrist was the black wristband from earlier. Dangling on his earlobe was a silver cross.

Sakura couldn't help but ogle. She knew that he was hot…but not this HOT.

Unexpectedly, his cold eyes averted to her, shaking her from space. It was only a brief glance…although, Sakura spotted a glint of sadness in his aquamarine eyes, but as soon as it came up, it left just as fast.

Gaara jerked his head towards Temari and Kankuro, and he shut his eyes tightly. "Play the music or not, make up your minds," he says lividly yet steadily. And with those words he walked out of the room silently.

The room was deadly silent. Kankuro gulped.

Shakily, Temari pressed the off button on her stereo and she bit her bottom lip.

Sakura wanted to do something fast, things were starting to scare her badly. Gaara was upset with her and both Temari and Kankuro hardly moved. Her eyes burned, warning her that tears would soon fall. She looked down at her feet, contemplating on what to do to help create the atmosphere a little brighter at least. Then, the gifts in her arms caught her attention. "Uh…K-Kankuro, Temari!"

Both of them look up at Sakura, their expressions couldn't be read. Sakura ran up to them.

"Look! I got your presents here," she smiles brightly. Her eyes looked pleadingly at them.

Temari was the first to speak. "Gasp, Saku!"

Sakura pulled out a small and colorfully wrapped box and passed it to Temari. Temari's eyes brighten and she instantly ripped the thin layer of paper, and flipped the lid of the box. Inside was a bracelet, smooth pieces of shattered shells were lined up like beads. It was simple and sweet. "Oh my God, I love it, Saku," she says brightly. She hugs her friends tightly, shaking her left to right.

"Agh! Temari, you're squashing the gifts," Sakura gasps.

"Oh, heh, sorry Saku!" Temari slowly lets go of Sakura and stepped back with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, Saku…but…how'd you know I wanted a bracelet like this," she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Sakura giggled. "Uh-uh, I'm not saying!" She puts her finger over her lips. "It's a secret," she says almost seductively.

Temari laughed at Sakura's behavior. "Ha-ha, wow, you can attract _a lot_ of boys with that kind of sexy voice," she winks.

Sakura flushed. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"Uh…" Kankuro scratched the back of his head nervously. He turned his head away from the girls. A blush crept up his cheeks. He was beginning to like this Sakura more and more already.

"OH! This is for you Kankuro," Sakura says happily. She pressed a big box over Kankuro's chest, making him stumble back a little.

"Oh…" It was all he could say at the moment. He took the box and ripped the plain brown paper (texture is like a brown paper bag that you use for lunch). Opening the box, his eyes widen with disbelief.

"What did you get," Temari asked curiously and stepped up next to him.

Inside the box were supplies for puppets. He was now confused.

Sakura realized his confusion. "Temari told me about how you loved puppets, making them and stuff, so I just bought this to help you out!" She paused for a moment and then added worriedly, "D-Do you not like it?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No, no. I like it, just that you caught me by surprise." He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks…"

"AW! YOU LIKE, SAKU, DON'T YOU," Temari wails for all the world to hear, slapping Kankuro's back all the while.

"AGH, HELL NO," he screams defensively.

"HA, yeah right, you're blushing!"

Sakura blushed and hid her eyes behind her locks.

"You like, Sakura, you like, Sakura!" Temari dances around Kankuro, shaking her butt at him. "Ha-ha!"

"U-Uh, Temari…" Sakura calls.

"Kankuro and Sakura, sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage and then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Temari sticks out her tongue and sings the childish song again, except louder.

Abruptly, music explodes from across the room, making Sakura's heart jump.

Temari stopped singing and Kankuro had a frightened expression on his face. "Looks like Gaara's mad…"

Sakura looked at Kankuro. "M-Mad?"

"Yeah…usually he blasts his music whenever he's…mad about something or something's frustrating him, or confusing him," Temari answers quietly as if she was afraid that Gaara might hear.

Sakura bit her bottom lip guiltily. "Mm…where's Gaara's crepe?"

Temari's eyebrows furrow. "I don't think that it's a good idea to bother Gaara right now."  
"It's never good to bother Gaara at all," Kankuro scoffs.

"Shut up, Kankuro," Temari says, rolling her eyes.

Sakura winces. "Please…Temari?"

Temari looked at her for a moment. "Agh! Sakura, not those eyes…," she growled and shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Sakura was still looking at her with the same expression on her face. "Ugh, fine! But don't blame me if he does anything crazy or something." She scratches the back of her neck and walks out of the room, both Kankuro and Sakura followed behind.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Temari walked to the sink and opened the cooler that they had bought this afternoon. She took out the crepe and handed it to Sakura carefully.

"Thanks, Tem," Sakura smiles tiredly.

"Sure, but…careful alright? I don't want this house to be a battleground or whatever," she says, waving her hand.

Sakura nods, but right before she could go to Gaara, someone grabs her arm. Slowly, she looks back and sees Kankuro with a stern expression.

"Careful."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

For some strange reason, it felt like some dangerous mission, her meeting Gaara. She was getting more and more anxious as she walked up the stairs. She bit her lip again and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Finally, she was in front of his creepy door.

The music blasted loudly. "_Why does it feel like night today/Something in here's not right today./Why am I so uptight today/Paranoia's all I got left/I don't know what stressed me first/Or how the pressure was fed/But I know just what it feels like/To have a voice in the back of my head/Like a face that I hold inside/A face that awakes when I close my eyes/A face watches every time I lie/A face that laughs every time I fall…" _

_It's Linkin Park…Papercut? _Sakura knocked on the door, but it was too light, Gaara couldn't hear. She knocked again, but he answered. _Of course not…why would he answer the door when it would probably be me… _Sakura sighed, but there was a soft creak. She realized that the door was open. She peaked inside the little crack, but she couldn't see Gaara. _Grrr…I can't see anything! _Instead of just trying to peak through the crack, Sakura stuck her whole head inside and stuck her foot out too. She wanted to go inside, but she knew that she couldn't do that.

The room was horrible. Clothes were scattered everywhere, a skateboard that needed to be fixed, CDs', PS2 games and books were thrown around the cluttered room. The room was big like the rest. There was an old dresser on the far corner and a broken down closet. The room was sort of dark and the only light was the moon shining through the balcony. The floor was carpeted a light cream-like color. The walls were bare, but there were more dark red stains on them, smeared from left to right. Hopefully, it was just a design and not real blood. There was a small desk and a jacked up looking computer on top of the desk, under a window, but…something strange caught Sakura's eye. On the windowsill was an hourglass. She thought that it was a strange thing for a guy like Gaara to have. The hourglass looked old, like it was passed down from generation to generation. The sand was already half.

Anyhow, there wasn't a canopy bed, but there was a mattress in a far corner, though it looked as if no one has ever slept in it. Over the head of the mattress, there was a simple clock. Across from the bed there was a small T.V. on the floor and a PS2 on top of it, but its controllers were on the ground. Next to the bed was a HUGE gourd that looked ancient and untouched. Next to the balcony was a new stereo, that and the bed was the only thing that was actually neat. Basically, the room looked as if a tornado had hit. The room screams Gaara all over.

Sakura looked around the room again and finally she spotted Gaara. He was leaned against the doorframe of the balcony. His arms were folded over his chest, his eyes were shadowed and his head was bent down. His mouth was moving along with the words of the song.

"_I know I've got a face in me/Points out all my mistakes to me/You've got a face on the inside too and/Your paranoia's probably worse/I don't know what set me off first/But I know what I can't stand…" _

The song blasted loud and clear.

She bit her bottom lip again. "G-Gaara," she calls him softly.

"_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is/I can't add up to what you can but/Everybody has a face that they hold inside/A face that awakes when I close my eyes/A face watches every time they lie/A face that laughs every time they fall…"_

His head bobbed a little.

Sakura gulped. "G-Gaara," she calls him again with the same tone. _He could just snap at any minute…_

The song ended.

_Oh no._

Gaara's head moved slowly and steadily, facing directly at Sakura. His locks shadowed his eyes, but as soon as he jerked his head to the side a little, his locks moved and his aquamarine eyes blazed with fury.

Sakura trembled.

_Tick tock._

"U-Uh…mm……"

_Tick tock tick tock._

"Uh, h-here, we got you a crepe, G-Gaara! U-Umm…a-and I…uh…have a gift for you." Sakura's hands trembled terribly, she opened the door fully and she showed him the crepe and her gift.

Within a second Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously and disappeared, but reappeared in front of her.

Sakura jumped.

He gritted his teeth and his fists clenched. Before Sakura knew it, Gaara swatted both the gift and the crepe. "I don't want anything from anybody, especially _you_," he growled. "Just leave me alone!"

Her eyes widen and she stumbles backward. His words were harsh enough, slicing through her like a hot knife, but the look he was giving was too much to handle. His expression was too painful and too scorn. Sakura was never looked at that way before in her life, even when the other kids were picking on her when she was younger.

Even though she was scared for her life, she had one more thing to do before running. _"I'm so sorry, Gaara! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You were right and I shouldn't have accused you like that! I'm sorry…I-I'm sor—" _Sakura covered her mouth with both of her hands, her salty tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't say anymore and she ran to her room next door and slammed the door behind her.

Gaara was stunned. He hadn't expected Sakura to say that in all his years or hear anyone say that to him.

_What…j-just happened?_

He stepped back and closed his door silently. He frowned. _I hadn't expected this…_

He shut his eyes tightly and brought his up, almost parallel to the ceiling. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. _Why me…?_ He shoved his hands inside his pockets and brought himself back to earth.

He gazed at the door longingly, but stopped himself abruptly.

Then, something caught his attention. It was the smell of the crepe that Sakura was giving to him earlier. He walked to it and kneeled down in front. The chocolate was splattered all over the wall and floor. He dipped his finger into the syrup and brought to his face. He never had chocolate before… He studied it for a moment to check if it was safe, but…it looked edible. Coyly, he licked the delicious sweet and was stunned. He never had tasted it before and immediately he fell in love with it…but…he knew that now he couldn't eat the crepe. By now…it was covered with germs. He frowned sourly.

When he leans himself back a little, his hand hit something hard. He looked next to him. It was a small box, wrapped with a golden paper and carefully tied with a long white ribbon.

He picked up the box and tossed it in the air, then catching it. He studied it for a moment and tilted his head to the side. His brows furrow. Cautiously, he untied the delicate ribbon and unwrapped the box. He bit his bottom lip and slowly, he opened the black box. His eyes widen. It was a puka bracelet and…a dog tag with a strong brown leather string instead of a chain. There were letters written across the tag, it spelled out: GAARA. The other tag didn't have any letters, but some strange design…it reminded him of yin and yang though.

When he was younger, he always had wanted these kind of stuff but…he was too shy to buy them for himself. He took both of them out and dangled them in the air, dropping the box, but something fell out.

Gaara clutched both of his gifts with one hand and picked up the slip of paper that had fallen out.

It said:

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hi! I hope these would come to your liking. (.) It was hard to choose cuz I don't know what you like…well, I really don't know you at all actually! Ha-ha. I'm sorry._

_I really hope that we could become good friends! _

_Haruno Sakura_

He read the note over and over again. He wasn't exactly sure that it said what he thought it said, but…it does say it.

_Friends…? It's too late anyway…_

Suddenly, a rush of pain flooded through him. His breathing grew thin and hoarse. He clutched his shirt tightly and the note dropped onto the floor. He was in pain. **(Sorry guyz, its moonlight71092 here. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say, right at this moment, this scene's theme song would be _Giving In _by Linkin Park. Well…yeah, I know…there are a lot of Linkin Park songs right now, but…they really match the scenes.)**

He tried to stand, but he fell during the process. He needed air. He was breathing now with deep and fast breaths.

He grasped the doorknob above him and pulled himself up, but his legs shook under him and he collapsed onto the floor. The pain was too much for him. His skin tone was deathly white and his mouth was dry.

When he squeezed his fists, he felt something in his left hand. Slowly and painfully, he opened his hand. His eyes widen and a tear rolled down his cheek. He had quickly forgotten the gift that Sakura had given him and…the letter…… He frowned.

_Maybe I deserve this pain after all…m-maybe I-I should just…g-give in? _

_**Yes…Gaara, give in…give in…**_

Suddenly, Gaara couldn't keep his eyes open. He gritted his teeth. The scalding pain was increasing by the minute. He wanted someone to stop the pain. Every part of his body ached…but, his heart ached for a different reason, a reason that even he doesn't know.

He jerked himself up onto his feet and he slowly staggered forward.

_Bang! _Gaara accidentally hit a wall. His eyes were tight shut. He leaned to his left and he knocked himself against the computer. There was a book next to him. He wanted to throw something, take his anger and pain out of something. He grabbed the book and hurled it across the room, creating a loud bang.

He winced. His jacked up computer was right there and the next thing he knew, he pummeled the poor thing, smashed it, kicked it off the desk along with the keyboard and other junk. The computer was now trashed and there was a sudden spark, now fire engulfed the computer. Smoke was floating out of the room, through the balcony. It stung Gaara's nose and eyes.

He screamed in agony.

Suddenly, there was a new pain, a different pain that felt like every bone in his body was breaking. It was overshadowing the burn. His back arched and the pain continued its torture.

**_Give in…give in……_**

His body shook with horror. He was alone and he lost his chance on a friend.

**_Give in…give in……_**

He screamed.

**&**

**Sorry guys. I have to stop there! Was that a cliffhanger? lol. Well, it would be for me. (.) **

**I'll continue the next chapter as soon as I can, just promise to read and review! K? **

**I have this habit of never finishing a story cuz it...wasn't to my liking, like it was taking too long, I wanted to get to the good parts already. If I get a lot then I would totally feel determined to finish up the next chapter. So…**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

**I can't believe that I've actually gone up to the sixth chapter! –giggles- I'm so happy! **

**I've made up stories before, but the latest chapter that I would stop at is chapter three or four. **

**I love you all so much for your reviews! SALAMAT! In Tagalog, salamat means thanks! Oh gosh, I hope I'm not scaring anyone! But still…thank you! **

**I know…I probably shouldn't be saying this now but…I can't help it!**

**lol. Thanks again! Please read and review!**

**What's your favorite Naruto songs? Oooh, I have a lot! lol. _They're Go!_ By FLOW, _Nakushita Kotoba_ by No Regret Life, _Parade_ by CHABA and _Rocks_ by Hound Dog (idk, with this song I just feel like dancing!)! Okay…that's really not a lot! lol. **


	7. News

**HIYA! Moonlight71092 here! I bring you chapter seven! **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! I would truly appreciate it! You reviewers help me continue this story! –cries- THANK YOU! **

**And I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been busy and I had a little writer's block. I'm so sorry, but I'm hoping that this chapter would make up for the loss. I'm sorry. Ugh…and I still haven't done my homework…but sometime this week though I would. So…by saying that, I mean that there's going to be another delay. Probably a week or maybe even two, I don't know. But I'll type as fast as I can. **

**The story would get better later on. Well…I'm hoping you like them. Oh man, I'm hoping you all would. -bites lip-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does! –giggles- Yep!**

**&**

**News**

SAKURA TREMBLED.

As soon as she had slammed her door right after running away from Gaara, she leaned herself onto the door and sunk to the ground, forming herself into a tight ball. She cried about twelve gallons of tears in about twelve minutes.

_Bang!_

Sakura jumped and she jerked her head, looking around the room to see where the noise was coming. She strained her ears and listened closely.

_Bang! Crash! Boom!_

Sakura's eyes widen, it was coming from next door…Gaara's room. She bit her bottom lip. She was worried what was happening, but…she didn't want to intrude. Gaara was mad at her enough already and…she didn't want to get him anymore mad at her.

She understood perfectly why Gaara was mad at her, but…was it wrong to still be mad at him even though it wasn't his fault but yours? Yes…it is, though it's only natural. We each have our own pride.

Suddenly, there was a horrible stench in the air. Her nose wrinkled and she looked out at her balcony and saw smoke!

Sakura gasped.

Something was going on in Gaara's room and she couldn't just sit there and cry. She gulped and grasped the doorknob above her, and lifted herself off from the ground. "Ugh." Her foot was numb.

_I can't just stay locked up in my room! _

Sakura stumbled backwards and pulled the door open.

"Sakura," someone yells.

Sakura looked and saw that it was Temari and Kankuro.

"Sakura, you okay!"

"Yeah, T-Tem." Sakura stared down at her feet while her best friend hugged her tightly.

"You sure, Saku! I heard so much noise coming from up here!" Temari let go and stepped back, staring at Sakura intently.

Sakura felt nervous for some reason. "Y-Yeah. B-But, we have to check Gaara's room! Something's going on in there and I saw smoke outside my balcony and I think it's coming from his room," Sakura says as fast as she could.

"Wha—oh, don't worry about Gaara. Remember I told you he has these tantru—NANI! THERE'S SMOKE!"

"There's smoke," Kankuro asks dumbly.

"That's what I just said," Temari says sourly.

"Alright, alright…jeez!"

"Uh…guys……"

"Oh _crap_," Temari curses. She stomps her foot on the ground. "Let's see what's up!" Hastily, Temari swerves to the right and with one swift motion, she pummeled the door, breaking it down like a stack of cards.

"God, stop breaking down the door," Kankuro wails angrily. He gritted his teeth and raised his fists with fury. "I'm gonna have to fix that you know!"

"Jeez, _shut up_, who cares! Besides, you were the one who broke down my door," Temari wails. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed her inside first.

When all three of them were inside, they couldn't believe what surrounded them. Both Kankuro and Temari never really gone into Gaara's room, so taking everything in was a bit of a load, although, they knew that this screams Gaara.

"Oh hell…what has he done to his room," Kankuro breathes with amazement.

Temari shook her head vigorously, trying to knock herself out of shock. _"G-GAARA!" _She looked in all directions, but she couldn't see him at all.

Sakura lifted her hands to the sides of her mouth, _"GAA—cough!" _Sakura jerked her hand to her throat. "Ugh…"

Temari's eyes widen. "Sakura!" She stepped towards her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at her and she smiled a bit, trying to calm down her friend. "I-It's nothing, just the smoke, that's all…"

Temari frowned. "Sakura…"

"HERE! I found him," Kankuro shouts.

Temari jerked her head to Kankuro, who was pointing at a far corner of the room.

Sakura squinted and finally she recognized the lump on the floor…it was Gaara. He was slumped in the corner and he looked horrible, it was as if he was dying. Sakura's eyes burned and she covered her mouth.

"Oh God," Temari whispers before running to Gaara. Sakura follows behind while Kankuro tries putting out the fire.

_Cough, cough! _Sakura put her hands over her mouth and nose. The room smelled horrible. Not only the smell of smoke and something melting was in the air, but also something sweet and metallic.

Temari pulled her shirt over her nose, trying to get rid of the stench too. "Sakura, help me carry him," she says with a muffled voice.

Sakura nodded in response and kneeled next to Gaara. Temari pulled his arm over his shoulder while Sakura pulled his other arm over hers. He groaned in pain. "Ts'alright, Gaara…everything's going to be fine," Sakura coos.

Temari stares at her in disbelief. She knew that no one has ever said that or cared about Gaara. She knew what could have happened between the two and she still couldn't understand why Sakura was still so kind to him. It was as if she didn't fear him at all. It was as if…she were a _friend _to him. "Saku…"

"The fire's out," Kankuro shouts.

"Ack, we're not deaf, Kankuro," Temari says sourly.

"Right, right." He wards his hand. "So, how's he?"

Both Sakura and Temari didn't answer, they kept walking.

"Hey!"

Silence.

Kankuro growled, he was starting to get annoyed. "Fine…whatever…..see if I care," he trails off.

Gaara groaned in pain. He was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Ts'alright, Gaara," Sakura coos. "Let's go to my room…besides, I think it was my fault that he ended up like this," she says guiltily.

Temari gazed at her. "What're you talking? Saku, look, ever since Gaara was young, he's been acting like this. I mean, going crazy and destroying things…" She smiles at Sakura reassuringly, but Sakura didn't buy it. She was too worried.

Kankuro opened the door silently and both of the girls carefully place Gaara onto Sakura's bed.

Sakura winced. "What on earth did he do? He looks horrible," she murmurs. Sakura sat

down next to Gaara and formed herself into a tight ball, staring down at him intently.

Gaara wasn't unconscious, he knew what was happening around him, but he couldn't find his lips to speak. He was lost in his own world, partly. Suddenly, his back arches and he cries out, both with fury and pain.

Kankuro runs up to the bed, standing there, not doing anything to help. While Temari and Sakura placed there hands on top of Gaara's chest, trying to push him back down onto the bed. He was tossing and turning his head around and his body shuddered. A thing layer of sweat glimmered in the moonlight on Gaara's body. He looked positively horrible.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She couldn't understand what was going on with him. There could be many possibilities of why Gaara was in such pain…but right now she couldn't think clearly. Although, it looked like it was something from inside Gaara that was hurting him so badly. "Gaara, Gaara…can you hear me?"

He stirred, but his eyes didn't open.

Sakura took this as a yes. "Temari, get some blankets! Kankuro…get an ice pack," Sakura ordered sternly. Gaara was much too hot.

Temari stood up and ran out of the room, Kankuro followed behind.

The room was silent, but Gaara's uneven breathing filled the room. His body stopped thrashing, but he trembled from the cold. He gasped.

Her eyes widen. This looked bad, real bad! Her hands trembled. Slowly, she reached over to Gaara, placing her hands over his heart. She bit her bottom lip and she exhaled sharply. Swiftly, chakra was pumped through Gaara, flowing throughout his body. His body calmed a bit, but something happened that Sakura never expected.

Something was sucking her chakra forcefully. She gasped with fright and jerked her hands back.

_Wha-What's going on…?_

"Ugh, he-here are the blankets," Temari says. Kankuro was behind her, with two packs of ice.

Her voice broke Sakura thoughts for about a moment, but she shook her head, trying to not worry too much for now.

They walked towards Sakura and stood next to the bed.

She smiled at them. "Thanks."

But…Temari's eyes narrowed. Something was up and she just knew it. "Sakura…?"

Sakura ignored her friend. She knew her well after all. She grasped the blankets and pulled each one over Gaara, he was shivering crazily. "Please hand me the ice, Kankuro."

Kankuro placed the ice pack on her open palm and she grasped it tightly and securely so it wouldn't slip out of her hand. "Thank you," she smiled at the both of them and they smiled in return.  
She placed the ice over his forehead, sweat and water trickling down. He winced.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to tell both of them what had happened. It would worry them too much, but…this was Gaara, their younger sibling. She inhaled, trying to calm herself a bit and exhaled. "H-Hey, guys?"

The both of them averted their attention, from Gaara to Sakura.

Sakura gulped. "S-Something happened…" She begins. "…I don't know h-how, but…when I was trying to heal Gaara, something was sucking my chakra."

Temari's brows raise, "Sucking your chakra? How can that be, Saku?"

"I don't know…but…"

"Okay, 'but'," Kankuro says, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Shut up, Kank," Temari shouts.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

Kankuro scowled. _Forgive and forget…_

"Guys…please…not now," Sakura yearned pleadingly. Ever since she came to Suna, the both of them had been fighting.

"Yeah, it's stupid… Anyways, what you just said, it's hard to solve. I mean, I can't even believe that happened at all." Temari flopped onto the bed and thought for a moment. "Ugh, I got nothing…unless…"

"Unless," both Sakura and Kankuro say in unison.

"…unless it was Shukaku."

"Oh, you mean that monster thing that you two were talking about earlier?"

"Yes, that one…but, I have no idea why he would do that. Why was he sucking your cha—holy _shit_," Temari cursed and lifted her hands over her mouth.

"_Shiz_, Tem, shiz," Sakura reminded her.

Kankuro looked confused.

"Uh…I just don't exactly like cursing," Sakura simply states, not looking up at Kankuro.

"Whatever! I just thought of something, what if Shukaku was as well sucking Gaara's chakra!"

The room went silent.

Kankuro was the first to break the silence. "Then…there's nothing we could do……Gaara would…die."

Sakura jerked her head towards Gaara. His body shivered, his teeth chattered, his skin tone grew even more deathly and he was sweating. He looked so weak and vulnerable.

"There's…nothing we can do," Temari says in a whisper. No matter how Gaara acted towards her, he was blood and she does care about him…probably not love though, Temari doubted that it was love. She didn't exactly care what had happened to him in the past. He had killed their mother, though…he had no control in his birth, his power, Temari understood that, but she couldn't help but blame him for her death.

Temari was the first to be born, the eldest sibling, so she spent the most time with her mother. The both of them were attached in a way…at least a motherly and daughter way. She loved her mother more than her father at least. He _was _a good man till their mother was killed.  
Gaara was blamed for about everything terrible that had happened, most of the trouble he did most definitely cause and some that he didn't.  
People both feared and hated him, and they still do. He was Suna's greatest tool, but also it's greatest fear. But now…he would only be some weird myth. Mothers would tell their children, "Come inside or else Gaara would come and get you," when it's dark. Stuff like that.  
The same feelings go for Kankuro too, although, not as much as how Temari feels.

Temari looked contempt, but there was a glint of worry in her eyes, when she gazed at Gaara. "I'm gonna go to bed," she says, moving herself to the door. "Call me if you need anything, Sakura…or if anything bad happens…" With that, she left and went to her room.  
Sakura tilted her head to the side, causing her hair to fall over her face. _What's the matter with…Temari?  
_Kankuro caught Sakura's expression. "Don't worry about her. She's…usually like that when it comes…to……uh, I'm gonna hit the sack too," he says in nervous manner and scratches his head. "Umm…my room is the last down the hall. It's to your left. Uh, yeah, just call and I'll come I guess." He stared down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. For a moment he just stood there, but as minutes ticked, he slipped out of the room, Sakura still gazing at him questioningly.

_Why's everyone acting so…weird?_

She sighed. Things weren't going very well for her first day and she was tired. She yawned, but shook off her drowsiness and stared down at Gaara. _At least he stopped shaking and…sweating… _She grasped the melted ice pack that lay on his forehead. She jumped off the bed and wobbled to the bathroom.

She placed the pack in the sink and grabbed a small towel. She dragged herself back onto the bed and sat herself next to Gaara. She gently wiped the drips of water off of his pale face.

Her eyes drooped halfway and smiled. Gaara was really getting to her. He was a mysterious guy…HOT and…well…dangerous. She sighed. She shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that, especially about Gaara. It was clearly obvious that he hated her…

_It had only been one day that I had been with him…but…it feels as if I've known him all my life._

Unconsciously, Sakura gently grasps Gaara's right hand, but it was curled in a tight fist. Her brows furrow. Carefully, she unfolded his fingers and something dropped onto her lap.

She blinked and realized that it was the gift she had given Gaara. She gasped and suddenly she felt shy.

Coyly, she held his hand with her warm and delicate hands. She stroked the back of his palm, feeling how smooth and cold his skin was.

Gaara groaned, annoyed.

Sakura frowned, sadly.

For a definite fact, he was wide awake still. He couldn't fall asleep, especially since Sakura was next to him, although…she doesn't know that at all. He was still unable to talk.

Sakura bit her lip and continued to stroke his hand shyly. She realized her fingers trembled.

She yawned. She was starting to get more tired by the minute.

Gaara smiled slightly inside. He thought that her yawn was kind of…cute.

She carefully placed his hand back over his chest and stuffed the gift back under his secure fingers.

She gently laid herself on the bed, curling herself into a ball, hugging a fluffy pillow between her arms. She wanted to just lie down for a while, but…before she knew it…she fell asleep.

**&**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm already working on chapter eight. So I'm hoping that it would be done soon and maybe longer. **

**Just remember to review. As long as you guyz review, I'll continue the story and go as fast as I can. Okay? I hope that wasn't rude of me, but it's true though…I'm sorry. **

**Please read and review! **


	8. A Small Change

**Hey everybody! Moonlight71092 here! **

**-sighs- Well, I'm hoping that everyone who reads this story, would enjoy this chapter! **

**Remember, this story is rated M and the genre is Romance/Drama, so this story would be very dramatic and…umm…yeah! T.T I know, that was lame, but…do you guys understand? I had to explain in one review that there is going to be a lot of action and yes pain, but also romance and not that pokey-pokey thing (yes, I mean…-gulps- s-e-x), just stuff like…umm…T.T Well, umm, heh heh, you'll see. : ) I'm sorry, I'm not good at summaries!**

**And please read and review guys! It would really mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does! Yep!**

**&**

**A Small Change**

BIRDS CHIRPED OUTSIDE THE BALCONY AND THE BRIGHT SUNLIGHT SHINED THROUGH THE WINDOWS.

Sakura turned to her side and she stirred for only a moment. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned. Suddenly, a rush of memories flowed through her mind and she finally realized what had happened last night.

She jerked her head to her left and saw that Gaara was lying down beside her. She sighed, relieved. _He hadn't moved._

Just when she was sliding off the bed, something or someone grabbed her wrist. Sakura shuddered. The grip was tight and yet loose, but cold. She looked behind her and saw that it was Gaara who grabbed her. His eyes were shadowed from his locks. His face looked scared, as if he was going to be dejected.

Sakura stayed where she was. She couldn't figure him out. It was as if he wanted her to stay, but just yesterday he was screaming his head off at her.

Suddenly, Gaara moved his lips, but no sound came out of his mouth. He was trying to say something.

He gulped.

He tried again, but this time he was able to say the word he was trying to break out. It was hoarse and dry, but full of every emotion he was trying to bring out. "Stay."

It was simple word, just one word, but…for Gaara, it wasn't at all. He's said it before when he was younger, but…now it was different. He was older and it was pathetic of how he was acting, but, when Sakura had stayed by his side all during the night. He sort of, _liked _it...and he still does.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she obeyed. It wasn't a command though.

As the minutes ticked by Sakura moved closer to Gaara. He hadn't let go of her hand, but he loosened his hold only a little, just in case if Sakura were to leave him, he could pull her back.

Gaara grunted, breaking the silence. He kicked the covers off of him, but he froze when he was done. His face bent down and his eyes moved to Sakura. "Hot."

"Oh," she nodded. Sakura yawned and she lay back down onto the soft mattress. Her eyes narrowed, her brows furrowed. "What time is it?"

Gaara didn't say anything. He didn't feel like answering at all.

Sakura looked at the small table next to her. The clocked ticked and it said one o'clock. Sakura sighed. She was hungry. No one had dinner last night (Gaara only had breakfast the day before) and that only means that everyone must be famished.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound. Gaara looked away and Sakura looked at him.

He moved his head up and he stared at the ceiling, scratching his belly. His shirt lifted up and Sakura could see the developing muscles on his stomach. She felt shy.

Gaara let go of her small wrist and jumped off the bed, landing on the cold floor. "I'm gonna go…," he trailed off. He shoved one hand in his pocket while his other hand ruffled his hair. He curled his toes on the cold wooden floor beneath him. He gulped. "Umm…thanks." He appreciated what Sakura had done last night. She took care of him and…she was the only reason why he didn't give in to Shukaku last night. Right now, he wanted another chance. He wanted to be friends with Sakura. And his heart hurt.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Wha-What for?" Sometimes, she just couldn't understand him.

Gaara didn't say anything. He couldn't. How can he answer that, there were so many reasons why he had thanked her. He was too shy to. He turned towards the balcony and jumped on rim of the black gate that protected anyone from falling off. He crouched down.

Sakura gasped. "G-Gaara!" She ran towards him. "Be careful," she shouts, horrified.

Gaara was shocked. It was actually nice hearing those words being directed to him. No one ever said to him to "be careful". They all knew that Shukaku would protect him and no one really cared.

Before Sakura could pull him down the gate, he leaped and landed on the balcony that led to his room. He walked towards his room, but stopped midway. He turned his head to Sakura, who was leaning on her gate staring at him. A small smile spread on his lips.

Sakura gaped.

Gaara left and shut the window of his balcony. His room still smelled like smoke, but the sweet chocolate smell was long gone. Carefully, he tossed Sakura's gifts on top of his dresser and he walked off into his bathroom.

His bathroom wasn't as big as Sakura's but it was fine. It looked almost as bad as his room, but more cleaner. It was a bit filthy and the mirror perpendicular to the sink was cracked and carried stains of trickling blood after Gaara had punched it just a few months ago.

Sleepily, Gaara lifted his shirt over his head and slipped out the rest of his clothes, then tossing them into a bin. He turned on the shower on full blast and walked into the tub, pulling the plastic, transparent shower curtain too. Thoroughly, he rubbed his body with the soap in his hands, cleansing himself, trying to scrub off the dirt and sweat. The water felt good on his body, cooling him from Suna's famous heat.

Gaara shook his head under the cool water, splashing everything around him. Grabbing a small shampoo and conditioner, he squirted it on the palm of his hand. He placed the shampoo and conditioner onto the side and he scrubbed his head good, then again but under the cold water this time. All the while, his eyes were closed.

He exhaled sharply and he sat on the floor of the tub, letting the water fall down on him.

The night before ran through his mind. There was no word to describe it all. Although…he guessed it was all worth it.

His body was sore, but the pain that he would usually feel never lasted long.

Carefully, he stood up and turned the knob, stopping the water. He sighed and pulled the shower curtain to the side, and grabbed a clean towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom, clean and feeling new.

"Eh," a small voice speaks.

Gaara turned his head and he froze seeing the small figure at his door.

Sakura gaped. A deep blush rising. Gaara looked especially HOT and…delicious? The sun shined through the window, dappling the room in all directions. His silver cross dangled and gleamed in the light. Water dripped from Gaara's scarlet spikes, dripping down to the floor. His hair was wonderfully disheveled, messy yet cool. His body was lean yet sturdy for someone who hardly ate, but she could make out his ribs a little though the developing muscles were enough to send a girl swooning. The dark circles around his eyes made his aquamarines more visible. Yes, Gaara was most definitely HOT!

Sakura gulped and she bit her lip nervously. "I'M SO SORRY!" She leaps forward and runs down the stair case, but—"Umph!" Accidentally, she had missed a step. Her arms had flailed all around and she thudded onto the ground, belly first, not head, definitely not head. She groaned.

From upstairs in Gaara's room, he was still stunned after seeing Sakura there.

Suddenly, there was a loud laughter coming from downstairs, shaking Gaara from his state.

Gaara grew curious and he strained his ear, listening intently. He knew that laughter anywhere…it was Kankuro.

Kankuro thudded onto the ground, his hands wrapped around his stomach. He was laughing hard. "Ha-ha, S-Sakura…y-y-you sh-should have s-seen…y-your…_gasp _FACE," he chokes between fits of laughter.

Sakura groaned. _Great…_

Gaara was wondering what had happened, but he shrugged it off and continued walking to his dresser. He pulled out socks, a pair of washed out denim jeans, a black boxers and an oversized white tee. He pulled up his baggy jeans over his boxers and slipped on his belt, then pulled up both of his thin white socks over both of his feet. He pulled his shirt on and locked the puka bracelet on his right wrist. When he was finished, he fished out a roll of bandages and wrapped it just above his right knee, but below the middle of his thigh. He strapped his Shuriken Holster at the middle of the bandage and stuffed in his kunai and a few shurikens.

"DAMN IT…Kankuro," someone says sweetly. A pause. "SHUT UP!"

"_OUCH!_ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

Gaara just stared out the door. He automatically knew that it was Temari and Kankuro. His face held no expression at all.

He shrugged and grasped his black iPod nano and walked out the door while slipping on his head phones. Scrolling his list of songs, he pressed the button and listened to the music **(giggles I'm imagining him listening to _Time is Running Out _by Muse! I love that song!)** closely, getting lost with rhythm.

Shoving his mp3 player in his pocket, he slides down the rail, but midway he leans more back, putting both hands on the rail at each side. With one swift motion, he flips himself into the air and lands on the ground, crouching. He stands up, not even hearing the group next to him and strides into the kitchen without a word.

"Isn't that what you just did yesterday, Saku," Temari asks, gazing at Gaara all the while.

"Hmm…oh, umm, yeah, I guess so…" Sakura stared at Temari, wondering what she was thinking at that moment. She sighed. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand her.

Temari was only wearing a deep denim mini skirt, a lilac tank over a longer black tank, a white men's tie, white Go-Go boots and the bracelet that Sakura had given to her yesterday. Kankuro wore about the same thing as he did yesterday except that he wore a loose and smooth black t-shirt instead of a hoodie while Sakura only wore the locket, beige overalls (shorts that reached to the middle of her thighs) over her fitted striped, white tee and the same black platform flip flops.

"Pft—" Kankuro covered his mouth, laughing hysterically.

Temari eyed him. She gritted her teeth and whacked him on the head. "Shut up!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that funny."

Kankuro sniggered. "Yeah it is."

Now both Sakura and Temari whacked him on the head, _Three Stooges-_style. _"Be quiet!"_

"Ouch!" Kankuro rubbed his head. "Damn girls," he cursed under his breath.

Temari grabbed Kankuro's shirt and pulled him up, glaring at him. "Whud you say!"

Sakura sighed. _Those two… _She massaged the back of her neck and walked towards the kitchen.

"Agh! Someone, heeeelp, this _beast_ is trying to kill me!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING _'BEAST'_!"

_Crash! Bam! Whoosh! Smash!_

Sakura groaned.

Gaara was leaned against the counter, his head turned towards the window next to him. He took a long swig of the glass of milk in his hand and wiped off the milk mustache with the back of his hand.

Sakura wanted to say something, something…suave! "I-It's such a nice day outside, ne, Gaara?" _Someone shoot me!_

Gaara shrugged. "Usually like this." He wasn't angry at all, like how he sometimes usually acts around Kankuro and Temari. This was a good sign, but…his face held no expression at all…as always.

Sakura smiled. She poured herself a bowl of Rice Krispies with milk and hopped onto the counter next to Gaara. She ate slowly, munching on her cereal and listening to the crackles that it made. "Yum!"

Gaara looked confused.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Mm…youve maven't mphtev phis vefowe?" Sakura blushed. She gulped down the cereal that she was still chewing and cleared her throat. "Uh, I mean…you haven't eaten this before?"

Gaara shook his head and shook the glass in his hand.

"Eh! Really?" She grinned and took out clean spoon in the drawer below her. "Here," she says, holding the spoon.

Gaara just looked at the spoon.

Sakura frowned. She took a spoonful of her cereal with the clean spoon and held it in front of Gaara's mouth. She smiles. "It's good! Try it."

He scowled, but did as he was told. His eyes widen. It was good, definitely.

Sakura smiled even wider at his reaction. She giggled and she tried to pull the spoon out of his mouth, but nothing happened. "Eh? G-Gaara…what're you doing?"

Gaara didn't do anything but stare at her. The spoon was still in his mouth.

Silence.

"ACK! DON'T EAT THE SPOOOOON!" Sakura trembled nervously. She couldn't pull the spoon back or else his teeth may get damaged, although…that didn't stop her from doing that. She placed her bowl behind her and she tugged and pulled onto the spoon, but Gaara's hold was too strong. She cried. "YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK YOUR TEETH!"

No response.

Sakura puffed and she kneeled on the counter, now breathing deeply. _"Heave!" _She groaned and kept on tugging, but now she put her best foot forward. "PUUULL!" She grunted and kept pulling. "Come out…you dumb spoon!"

Temari and Kankuro were watching the whole scene from across the room, trying to hold in their laughter. It was too much to handle.

"Hold it in," Temari barely whispered to Kankuro.

He nodded.

"PUUULL!" Sakura grunted and tugged harder. "DAMN IT, COME OUT ALREADY!"

Gaara was actually having fun at doing this. Sakura's facial expressions were hilarious. She was even putting her full body weight to it. Her pulling wasn't at all hurting him though, but for a reason he did not even know. He believed he had his fun. He grasped the spoon and he opened his mouth, then let go.

"Huh…ACK!" After putting up a war with that deathly spoon, Sakura fell off the counter, landing hard on the ground, the lower part of her body leaning against the cabinets, forming the letter L. She groaned.

Temari and Kankuro couldn't hold it in any longer. The two of them fell to the ground and started laughing their heads off. They snorted, cried and held their belly's painfully. They couldn't stop.

Gaara's face showed nothing at all, but, a small smirk tugged at his lips.

Sakura gasped and she scowled. "Jerk!" She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out.

Gaara grabbed her bowl and slowly, he started eating _her_ cereal.

She gasped. "Hey! That's miiiine!" She tried to get up, but she ended up tumbling backward. "Ugh." She shook her head and glared at him. She stood up dusting herself and grabbed the bowl away from his hands, his spoon in his mouth. She grinned.

He shrugged.

Sakura's brows furrowed and she looked down at her bowl. Empty. She sobbed. _"My cereal…" _

The laughter didn't stop, it only grew louder.

**Five minutes later…**

Temari wiped the tear out of her eye and she stood up. "Ha-ha, sighs, that was hilarious!" She grins and slaps the sobbing Sakura.

"My cereal…"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Just get another bowl!"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh yeah!" She grinned and hopped down to the table, pouring more cereal and milk into her bowl. "Whoot!"

Temari raises an eyebrow. "O-kay! Who is she again," she asked Kankuro.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's just eat."

Temari agreed and ate along with Sakura, while Kankuro whipped himself a grilled cheese sandwich.

Gaara hopped up onto the counter and listened to his music. He bobbed his head a little and he snapped his fingers along with the rhythm.

Kankuro swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and he belched, leaning back on his chair.

"Yeck, have some manners," Temari shouts.

Kankuro ignored her. "Are we going anywhere today?"

Temari finished her bowl. "Mm…dunno. Where do you think we should go?"

"Somewhere other than the mall," he said automatically.

"What!"

"You asked for my opinion."

"I hate you," Temari says through gritted teeth. She exhaled sharply. "Then where? Suna isn't exactly the best place for tourists anyway."

Sakura just stared at the two and Gaara wasn't even listening.

Kankuro groaned. "Then let's just walk around this dump then. That way we could choose wherever we want to go."

Temari sighed. "Okay. That sounds like a good plan…for an idiot," she says with a smug look.

Kankuro punched the table and left the room without a word. He marched off outside, slamming the door immediately, making the room quake.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Such a baby."

Sakura gulped down the last of her cereal. "Wasn't that a bit…mean, Tem?"

Temari eyed her carefully. "You're not growing a soft spot for these two, are you, Sa-ku?"

Sakura sighed.

Temari was starting to feel a little jealous and left out. It was as if she were the evil one.

Sakura stood up and started washing the empty dishes. When she was finished, she wiped her hands with the dish towel and grasped Temari's hand, delicately. "C'mon, let's go out!"

Temari smiled at her friend, starting to feel happy. "Yeah!"

Sakura giggled and looked at Gaara. "C'mon, Gaara!" She reaches her hand towards him.

He didn't know what to do exactly. He was never invited to go outside with anyone really. He looked at her hand and slowly, he grasped hers shyly. His locks covered his eyes, so Sakura couldn't see the expression on his face.

She smiled and laughed. "C'mon guys, let's go! I'm sure that Kankuro is waiting for all of us," she shouts, skipping to the door while pulling both of her friends. She kicked the door open (very cool) and jumped out. She winked at the siblings. "How was that?"

Temari doubled over in laughter. "Very cool. Oh God, if Lee saw you now!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Very funny."

Gaara was wondering who the hell this "Lee" was.

Temari grinned. "But I do know what Naruto would do."

Sakura smiled, but a look of nostalgia filled the atmosphere in an instant. "Yeah…h-he would probably jump out the door right after I kicked it open and start posing."

Temari ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Saku, there could be worse. We're just gonna have to tolerate all of this until Tsunade-sama tells us that we could come back! "

Sakura smiled at her sadly. "Okay…"

She sighed. "Well, let's go, I don't see that Kank anywhere."

Gaara finally spoke, "He's at his hideout."

Temari stared at Gaara and tilted her head to the side. Sakura did the same. "Where's this…'hideout' of his," Temari asked slyly.

Gaara shrugged. He knew very well where it was, but he was his brother though. He didn't exactly think of him as his _older_ brother, but he was family nonetheless. He wouldn't exactly give away something that was supposed to be a secret…unless he felt like it.

Temari sighed and then shrugged. "Well, we better start looking around town before it gets dark."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go."

The three of them walked out and down the sidewalk.

The town was pretty quiet, more than usual actually, but there were tons of people even so. The reason for this being…is actually because of…Gaara.

Some were afraid and some were angry, but none of this stopped the three from having a good time.

Temari didn't exactly notice while both Sakura and Gaara paid no heed.

Temari didn't dare force Gaara to carry there bags just like what she had done to Kankuro, but wherever they went, he kept quiet, only looking around the store. "G-Gaara, why didn't you buy something," she asked curiously. She had had it, she needed to ask and it was killing her in keeping it in.

The three of them were at a café, finally done with their shopping for now. Sakura only carried one paper bag while Temari carried five.

The café was nice and cool, it was a small place, but it was nice and comforting if you didn't count the cashier and manager eyeing them carefully.

They were seated at the far corner near the store window.

Gaara stirred his coffee, mixing the milk and sugar. He glared at her.

Temari backed away and gulped. Quickly changing the subject, she says, "Sooo, after this, do you guys wanna get back home? I mean, it's about eight o'clock."

Sakura took a sip of her hot coco. "Mm…I don't know, I think I just want to walk around a bit."

"What?" Temari sighed. "Fine, but you gotta be back soon 'cause there are real weirdoes out there, Saku," she says, sounding like a mother.

Sakura laughed. "Hey, I'm a kunoichi and a nin…ugh, and I just went out yesterday!"

Temari laughed. "Yeah, I guess…but still, be careful."

Sakura nodded and smiled, trying to reassure her friend that she would be fine. "…Gaara's going to walk with me!"

Temari's eyes widened, and she choked onto her coffee. "EH!"

Gaara choked on his drink, coughing and then as soon as he recovered, he jerked his head towards Sakura, eyeing her suspiciously and a little of glaring as well.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Gaara's broad shoulder. "We'll be fine," she chirped. "If anything goes wrong, he would protect me!"

Gaara glared at her dangerously.

"Umm…S-Saku, a-a-are you sure tha-that's a good idea? I mean…umm." She sighed warily and then nodded tiredly. "Fine."

Sakura smiled brightly and gave her best friend a hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," she says, trying to push Sakura off.

Sakura let go and sat back down on her seat. She grinned.

"Well guys, I gotta go." Temari pushed her seat and stood up. Flipping the bags over her shoulder, she tossed her empty cup in the trash behind her. "Catch you later, Saku," she says brightly, winking.

Sakura giggled. "See you!" She waved at her friend and jumped out of her seat. "Bye, Tem, see you at home!"

Temari smiled, then headed out the door. "See ya!"

Sakura smiled and turned around happily to Gaara as soon as Temari was out of sight. "C'mon, let's go, Gaara!"

Gaara just stared at her.

Sakura huffed and grasped his forearm lightly. She smiled. "It's getting dark and we're all the way at the lower part of Suna. I wanna get home as soon as we can."

Gaara's gaze softened a little. He answered her by standing up and taking her shopping bag for her.

"Eh! G-Gaara, no, it's alright! I can carry it," Sakura shouts worriedly, trying to grasp the bag.

Gaara shrugged and held the bag over his head, out of Sakura's reach.

Sakura jumped, trying to grasp her bag. "Ugh…" She stands on her toes and stretches, trying her best to at least _touch _her bag, but Gaara was taller than her and it was quite impossible in grabbing it. He was swift whenever Sakura was close in grabbing her bag.

"No." It was only one word, but it was firm and calm.

Sakura obeyed. She sighed and picked up both their cups. "Fine." She tossed the empty cups into the bin. "Just stay close," she giggles.

He didn't say anything, but followed her out of the café.

"Let's go," She murmurs to him excitedly.

He played along. "Right."

The both of them started walking off down the sidewalk. The sun was gone and already replaced by the new moon. The street lamps flickered and the cold night air filled the atmosphere.

Sakura was starting to get bored. She didn't at all like silence too much, so she hummed a lullaby that her mother use to sing to her. Her soft melodic lullaby filled the air. It was even putting Gaara to sleep.

The gorgeous melody fluttered around, like a butterfly. Dancing in the air like a graceful swan. The song was beautiful, happy yet sad. Her voice was light and soft, putting every feeling into it.

Gaara was suddenly lost in the hum, but suddenly, there was silence. Gaara stopped and looked around.

Sakura was gone.

Gaara's eyes widen and he clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. _That girl… _

There was a scream.

**&**

**sighs I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! giggles YAY! **

**Okay, there's bad news. The next chapter won't come out for a while…_probably. _But, I don't know exactly. I'm sorry, I'm just busy and having a little writer's block. : ) Don't worry, it's only a little, not big like what others get. It won't last long…hopefully.**

**Well, thanks so much for about all of your reviews from my last chapters! I'm glad that some of you guys liked the last chapter! sighs I'm hoping that you guys like this one. I know, I'm sorry that it's so short! I'll try to make the next one bigger!**

**Well, everyone please read and review! It would really mean a lot to me and it would encourage me to go faster! So please! Your reviews make my day! I promise to do my best! **


	9. Let Fate Decide

**Hi everybody, its moonlight71092! I'm sorry for the wait! But…I hope that this chapter would make up for this: ) **

**Remember in chapter 8, Sakura told Temari to say _shiz _instead of _shit_? Well, I just wanted to say that, lol, I took the word from my friend, Celia. So, THANKS C! -giggles- I have no idea if she's reading this though! lol. Oh wells. Also, in _Meeting Kankuro and Gaara, _Gaara said, "Damn you girls are hyper." Well, I also have to say that I took this from my friend EJ, so…THANK YOU EDWARD! lol. He won't be reading this. Ugh, he doesn't like anime. **

**: ) Well, thanks so much for your reviews guys! T.T I love you guys! I really appreciate it and it makes me wanna type more! -giggles- Your reviews really make my day! **

**Now, just remember to read and review, please! It would really mean a lot to me! PLEEEAASE! Cuz as long as you guys review, I'll continue the story! **

**Was this story going by too fast? Goodness, I hope not! T.T Tell me if it is, okay?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love you guys! T.T AGH, I'm gonna cry! **

**Okies, now onto the story we go! -giggles- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all! –giggles- Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does! –sighs- He's a genius! )**

**&**

**Let Fate Decide**

HE GRITTED HIS TEETH AND CLENCHED HIS FISTS TIGHTLY.

"_Sakura!"_

There was another scream and this time, he made sure that he listened. Straining his ears, he could hear the screams coming from somewhere down the block.

Gaara couldn't understand how this could have happened. He hadn't at all sensed anyone nearby. He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand anything at all…

He cussed. Pumping his legs, straining his muscles, he jolted towards the feminine scream.

Another scream.

He gritted his teeth, his legs ached, his heart raced, his anger increased. He didn't like this feeling at all. For the moment, he felt vulnerable. It wasn't good. It wasn't good.

He was sick of everything. Sick of the people that feared him, hated him. Sick of being treated disrespectfully and sick of the hunger for blood…and sick of being alone…

Everything went too fast. Everything screamed at him in his face, too much…too much… Everything…was too much…

He skidded down to the corner of the sidewalk and turned right, scurrying.

He searched around and listened again.

**_You'll never find her._**

_How about you shut the _fuck _up?_

Whenever Gaara was anxious, he would usually always seem to get angry. He could never control his anger very well. He was under pressure as well. He had no clue of what could happen to Sakura. He needed to know.

Shukaku laughed maliciously.

Gaara ignored him. Right now…his only goal was to find Sakura and…he was running out of time.

**&**

SAKURA TREMBLED UNDER THE FLICKERING STREET LIGHT.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt a little," the young man says seductively. His voice slurred, meaning that he was a drunken pervert running wild in the night.

Sakura was slouched against the wooden gate. She was still at the lower part of Suna and with all her heart, she hoped that someone would come and save her soon. She was too shocked to move, to do anything at all.

Tears dripped down her pale cheeks. She bit her lip, making it bleed. She couldn't find her lips, her voice. She couldn't scream, shout. She needed help.

The man came closer.

Earlier, the man had dragged her near the drive-in movies. She had struggled and so she had to pay the price for struggling. The man had almost broken both of her legs and pummeled her to the ground, leaving her weak and vulnerable. In all truth, she had no idea of how she ended up near the drive-in movies. The cold wind whirled, ruffling her hair gently, as if it were trying to comfort her.

The man looked about six foot two…he was tall, dark and handsome, but unmistakably drunk.

The man pulled on an innocent look. "Don't worry, I won't bite you…" He wobbled towards her as he shoved his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a switchblade and the blade sprang out. "I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes blazed with the desire to taste blood.

Sakura froze at the spot. She stopped trembling. She stopped breathing. She was going to die…

Finally, she screamed.

_Bam! _The man fell back, skidding across from his spot, smashing into an old oak tree.

With a hard right, Gaara had flung him a few yards. The street light flickering above Sakura, shadowed half of his face, concealing his identity. A feral snarl ripped from Gaara's throat as he crouched down, ready to pounce on his prey. He was there and more than ready to fight.

The man sat up and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. He leered. "You're finally here."

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"G-Gaara," Sakura asks softly. She couldn't tell who it was just yet, but she could make out a deep color of scarlet spikes.

Trying to stand, Sakura's knees buckled and a shiver ran up her spine, making her fall back down on the ground. "Umph!"

"I've been waiting," he says, cutting Sakura off. The man stood up and brushed off the dirt off his black trench coat. His voice was still slurred and he still wobbled. "I knew you would be here if I had kidnapped this pathetic young maiden or…rather, your "friend"."

Both of the guys were now only about a few feet apart.

"Ha-ha, this ugly child was quite easy to catch actually," he says as-a-matter-of-fact. "I guess, it's proper that ugly children play with each other."

Gaara snarled and spat at the man, his spit hitting directly on the man's cheek.

The man glared at him. "Now, _now_ Gaara, you shouldn't act like that when I could kill your ugly girlfriend here at any moment." He wiped the spit with his thumb and flicked it back at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widen and he gritted his teeth. _How could he—_

"My name is Roy Takahashi and…to put it bluntly, _I hate you._"

Gaara only glared at him. He wanted to kill this man. He wanted to do so many things unimaginable to bring this man pain before he is to be killed.

**_Kill him._**

_Shut up._

_**You don't know what you're doing boy. Spill this man's blood, make him cry in pain, make him beg for his life… Kill hi—**_

_SHUT UP! _

**_Ha-ha, fiery aren't you? Feed that chaos within you child. Remember how killing made you feel…alive? Remember that feeling? _**

_No. I'm doing this on my own._

_**Power, Gaara. **_

_No._

"Ha-ha, funny, everything that I've heard about you must be a lie. You look entirely weak, but there are just two rumors that I believe are true. One, you're afraid of…something and two…you're a freak." Roy laughed cruelly. He gripped his switchblade tightly and his eyes blazed with passion. "Now…can I end your life for you," he says, sounding it more like a statement than a question.

Gaara growled murderously and dropped Sakura's shopping bag down beside him. He spread his legs out, putting on a fighting stance and making his body lean towards his right, near his Shuriken Holster. "Bring it." **(I'm sorry guys! It's moonlight71092. I just wanted to apologize ahead of time. This is…well, sorta my first fight scene and…I'm sorry if it's bad! I'm so sorry! OH and this scene's theme song is _Crisis After Crisis (Gaara's theme) _by Toshiro Masuda!)**

Roy smiled nastily. "Gladly." Roy leaped towards Gaara, ready to stab him when the time is right.

Gaara gritted his teeth and sprung to his left, dodging Roy's blow. With haste, he pulled out his shurikens and with each shuriken, he held it gently with his thumb and index finger, throwing them at Roy directly.

Roy somehow moved more smoothly, twisting, turning and jumping from every blow, dodging them with mere ease. Now standing straight, he grins, mockingly and all signs of being drunk gone. It seems as if he was never drunk at all. "Can't the great Sabaku no Gaara do better than this," he mocked.

"Gaara stop! Run away, NOW!" Tears were rolling down her soft and pale cheeks. She gulped and tried to hold back her tears and all her fears. "Get away…" She shook her head and stared at Gaara pleadingly. She was scared, frightened. She couldn't move, she could hardly breathe right and she could hardly find her lips to speak.

He didn't listen to her. He didn't look at her. Sweet anger engulfed him. He wanted to tear this man to shreds. Spill his blood, letting it rain down. The chaos was winning, but he wasn't about to fight him with his sand just yet.

Gaara sneered. He crouched down, ready to sprint at any moment and loosened himself, making himself more comfortable. Now, he clenched his fists and through gritted teeth, he says with determination, "Die."

Roy scowled.

Within a second, Gaara sprinted towards Gaara with inhuman-like speed, looking as if he disappeared, but in that second, he appeared in front of Roy.

Roy gasped. He hadn't at all expected Gaara to be so fast.

Gaara leered. Roy didn't at all have a chance against him. The guy was frozen at his spot.

Gaara took this opportunity, now he twisted his body and raised his leg, pummeling the man, making Gaara twist his body in amazing turns with every kick. With one last and good kick, Gaara caused Roy to fly through the wooden gate, almost hitting Sakura.

His eyes widened. _Sakura…_

Sakura gasped from Roy's crash. Pieces of wood flew about, grazing her skin. She was too shaken up to do anything at the moment.

"Saku—UGH!" Before Gaara could finish what he was saying, he was cut off by Roy, pounding him on his face.

Shukaku wasn't protecting him.

Gaara flew and smashed into the flickering street lamp next to Sakura, causing the lamp to spark and collapse.

Finally, Sakura snapped out of shock and turned herself towards Gaara. Her eyes widened.

Gaara shook, trying to sit up. Blood dripped from his mouth, the scarlet drops, the same color as his messy hair. One eye was wide open and glaring at Roy while his other eye was shut tight. There were already scratches on some areas of his body and his shirt was torn. He looked horrible.

Gaara cursed. He hadn't at all expected Roy to be this strong, even if the man was boozed.

Sakura placed her trembling hands over Gaara's shoulder. "S-Stop…" She bit her lip and hoped that he wouldn't at all fight. She hated fighting in all truth and even if she was a ninja herself, she still hated it.

Gaara jerked his head towards her, staring at her intently and not at all glaring. "Stay. Out." This was his fight now.

She looked at him, about to burst into tears. She couldn't exactly think straight at the moment.

Gaara shook her hand off his shoulder and he stood up, clenching his fists tightly, digging his nails into his skin. He wouldn't lose to a man like this.

He gritted his teeth and sprinted towards Roy again.

Roy leaped towards him.

And the both of them clashed. One on one.

Gaara swung his arm and landed a hard right to the side of Roy's face. Roy stumbled and he growled, now jumping on Gaara.

The both of them rolled on the dirt, kicking and punching.

Somehow, Roy was standing, ready to kick. Gaara rolled down, knocking Roy off his feet, falling face flat. Now, before Gaara could stand himself, Roy tightly grasped his ankle and pulled him down. Roy pinned him and was now slugging the sense out of Gaara.

When Roy paused, Gaara took the chance and clouted Roy to the jaw, causing him to tumble backwards. As soon as Gaara got his wind, he sprang up and kept pummeling Roy.

Roy's breath was knocked right out of him. For a man, he was pathetic, his eyes were tearing and he cried out in pain despite himself.

Chaos was consuming Gaara again, making Gaara stop and step back. He looked down at Roy bitterly and he lifted his hands, forming a triangle. Sand was floating in the air as if it were ready…for something. His eyes narrowed, dangerously glaring at the frightened man. Then, he reached out one hand as if he grabbed Roy, turning his hand slightly while the other was making something of a peace sign. Right after, he shouts angrily, "Sabaku Kyū (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)!" The hand he held up tensed as he concentrated. The sand was swirling around Roy, covering his whole body except the face, lifting him from the ground. Gaara scowled, glaring at him. "All I have to do is cover your mouth and you'll be dead within seconds…but that'll be too easy and too boring." **(Umm, I'm sorry for the interruption! But I just needed to say that I kinda took that from episode 34. I'm sorry again!)**

Roy was shaking, trying to escape the sand that was covering him. He couldn't breathe right, he was panicking. The sand was putting more and more pressure on his body, suffocating him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want it at all. _"L-Let go!"_ He couldn't move, he was trying to struggle, but fat chance about that.

Sakura was as well panicking. Her mind wasn't so clear yet, but she could see that the man was about to die.

The chaos was controlling him.

Gaara stared at the man intently as he put both of his hands down to his sides. "I got an idea. Let's make it rain blood." Slowly, Gaara stretched out one arm and his hand tensed, making the sands pressure on the man increase. Gaara's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Gaara stop!" Sakura was in front of him, staring at him pleadingly.

He didn't respond and decided to ignore her command. He made a soft growl. "Gokusamaisō (Prison Sand Burial)!" Before he could tighten his hand into a fist, warms arms embraced him, holding onto him tightly, catching him by surprise.

"Stop…please," Sakura says softly. She buried her face in his chest, crying silently. "Please…"

Gaara froze in place, not ever moving. His breathing was heavy. Slowly, he shut his eyes and nodded. He dropped his hand to his side and Roy fell, the sand disappearing in seconds.

He could feel Sakura trembling. Right then…he felt ashamed of himself.

Roy's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "Uh." He looked around and then he jumped up. "Y-You _freak of nature_," he screams, pointing at Gaara. After that…he runs away, far away…

Gaara gulped. He didn't know what to say at the moment. He wasn't ready just yet.

**_The foolish girl._**

They stood like that for a while. Gaara listened to her cries and the music of the night. He scowled. The silence was unbearable.

Suddenly, Sakura breaks the silence. "L-Let's go home," she says, sniffling. She stepped back and wiped her tearstained face with the back of her hand.

Gaara only nodded and grasped her shopping bag.

The both of them started walking, Sakura ahead by a foot long. The silence was unnerving.

He shoved his hand into his pocket and stared down at the ground. He was a mess. Dirt covered him, his clothes were torn, blood covered him in some areas, his hair was more of a mess than usual and there was a spot on his shirt where Sakura had cried, that made that part of the shirt a bit muddy.

Still they were both silent, but something changed. Gaara saw it. Sakura was trembling uncontrollably as if she were…crying.

Gaara was confused for the moment, but he sped up to her side, looking at her intently. Her eyes were shadowed, but he could see her tears rolling down her cheeks. She was crying silently, but for what? Gaara couldn't tell.

He wasn't sure of what to do. He wanted to do something. Comfort her, make up some joke (though that's impossible), be kind (not sure how), anything at least. But…Gaara was dumbfounded. Nothing seemed to have been…_natural _to him.

The both of them were still silent, but finally they reached home.

Gaara looked up, but none of the lights were on. He sighed. _How late is it…?_

They stopped at the door and Gaara fumbled inside his pockets, searching for the key. Finally, he grasped the key. Sakura looked down at her feet. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, the door made a loud creak.

They walked inside and Gaara shut the door and locked it, but when he turned around, Sakura was gone. He could sense that she was nearby. _Probably in her room…_

Slowly, he walked up the stairs and went straight into his room, but of course he opened his door first. _Looks like Kank fixed the door…_

He tossed Sakura's bag on his bed and he flopped down onto the soft mattress. He couldn't help but think about the fight earlier. It felt so…surreal almost. **(The theme song in this scene is _Loneliness_ by Toshiro Masuda!) **

He was starting to feel groggy. He hasn't really ever gone into a fight without the help of Shukaku, but…it was a nice change. With this, he could get stronger. Feeling pain would make him want to get stronger and stronger…but…he doubt that that he would though. It would only be a matter of time before he was to be dead, killed by his own inner demon.

He heard water running, but it was definitely Sakura, taking a shower most likely.

Gaara turned over to his side and glanced at the clock. It was already two in the morning.

His eyes narrowed. Standing up, he walks over to his bathroom. He un buckles his Shuriken Holster, throwing it on the floor and he slips out of his clothes, leaving them on the ground.

Sleepily, he steps into his tub and quickly he washes himself. Getting all the dirt, blood and sweat off his body.

When he was finished he steps out and grabs a new towel, and dries himself thoroughly.

Tiredly, he changed into a pair of tattered grey sweats and a white tank that fitted his body. Gaara still had the puka bracelet on his wrist. He pushed his hair back with frustration. He had to do something…apologize maybe.

Suddenly, he remembered Sakura's shopping bag.

_I guess now I have an excuse._

He grasped the bag and ran to his balcony, opening up the window, he leaned forward. He listened to the night sounds and felt the cold wind blow against him, ruffling his hair playfully.

He jumped onto the balcony next to his and luckily Sakura's balcony window was open. Carefully, he tip-toed inside.

Her room was dark, but the moonlight that shined through her balcony, spread out a long light that went across the room, but even if it was dark, he could see everything clearly, as if it was day. He could see a small lump on the bed and he crawled onto the bed so that he was next to the figure, but under him, he felt the bed quake under his weight. The figure stirred. He stopped and sat down, making himself comfortable.

A hand popped out from under the blanket and then a head. She turned to look at him calmly. Sakura's hair was still wet from her shower and her eyes were glazed.

He took a deep breath quietly. "Here…" He places the bag next to Sakura and stayed at his spot.

It was silent for a moment, but Gaara cleared his throat. "Sakura look—I…"

Sakura pushed the comforter off of her and she sat up. She was wearing an over-sized white tee and a pair of Adidas sweats.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He was too flabbergasted to say anything anyway. Even when Sakura was like that, she was still…beautiful. It wasn't like him at all to think about anyone like that, but he couldn't help it.

Sakura stared at him.

He gulped. He was giving up, he stood up and when he was about to jump off the bed, Sakura grasped his wrist softly. He looked at her, confused.

"Don't." It was her turn to ask him to stay.

He obeyed and sat back down.

It was silent again. It has been very awkward all day.

"…Sorry," he whispers hoarsely, as if he never spoke in a long time.

Sakura's eyes widen. In all truth, she hadn't expected that at all. She never exactly expected him to say that one word and a few others (but he hasn't said them).

He stood up and jumped off the bed, his back facing Sakura. "You hate me…don't you?"

Finally, Sakura noticed that he was wearing the bracelet that she had given him. She smiled. "No…"

Gaara's eyes widen and he turned back to her, only to find her smiling at him warmly. He gasped. "What…?"

"No."

He said nothing and he stayed at his spot. Thinking about what she had said.

"Gaara," she says softly. She crawls up to him and smiled again. "I want _you _to be one of my friends."

He smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. But soon enough, he scowled. He wasn't sure when this would all end. He was running out of time.

"Gaara…," Sakura's brows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side with a worried expression on her face.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Is it…Shukaku?"

Gaara's eyes widen. "How'd you—"

"When you were unconscious, I was trying to heal you and…something happened……"

Gaara waited patiently.

"My chakra was being pulled right out of me." The worried expression was still plastered on her face.

He closed his eyes and laid down on the bed next to her. She leaned forward, staring at his pale face. Locks of wet hair were stuck on his face and his chest moved up then down again. His lips parted. Sakura pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and she sighed. _Silence again… _

"I'm gonna die."

Sakura jumped, her eyes widen and she stared at him disbelievingly. _He knew. _She held her legs up to her chest, making herself form into a tight ball. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop from crying. She didn't want anyone to die, especially Gaara. She only just met him…and…and……

Gaara put his hands behind his head and stared at the girl next to him with worry. "Hey."

Sakura snapped from reverie and stared down at Gaara, blushing a little. She couldn't help it. He was just so…mysterious and…hot and…there was so many qualities of him that are remarkable, but…he doesn't see it, no one really sees it in him.

"…Saku…ra?" He gazed at her sadly.

"Y-Yeah," she says nervously. She was wondering what he was thinking at that moment, what he could be hearing. Her heart was pounding erratically. Each beat was incredibly loud that she thought that her heart would explode from something…

"Thank you," he says in a shy yet bold way. **(Theme song on this scene is _Canon in D Major _by Pachelbel : ) )**

Sakura's lips parted. "F-For what," she asks dumbly.

"For everything…" That same small smile appeared on his face again, dazzling the girl next to him.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him, happy yet sad.

The both of them smiled at each other as if there weren't a care in the world. Friendship…no…not friendship at all, something else lingered in the air and soon…the both of them would find out what it was that brought them together.

The both of them have no idea of what's going to happen soon. Something big is on its way an event that no one will ever forget.

From inside, Shukaku was watching everything. He knew what that lingering feeling was very wall, even though he has never experienced it himself. He knew what was coming, but somehow he felt a pang in his heart. He couldn't understand why, but he shrugged it off. The time was coming, the time when the coming fate arrives and destroys everything.

**_Soon…soon child. _**

Gaara had heard it, but for the moment he didn't let it bother him. For the moment, he wouldn't think of any other of his worries. For the moment, he would enjoy this time. He'll let time tell, he'll let fate decide.

Deep down in both of their hearts, they didn't know, but there was something that connected the two together, that brought them together.

Something…something……

**&**

**Okies, it's finally over! Now…for the next chapter, but I'm sorry to say that the next chapter would take even longer to be posted…hopefully not though: ) Forgive me! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

**Oh, I hope that this story isn't boring you guys! I mean…well…… And I'm sorry if that fighting scene was bad! **

**: ) You know what's sorta weird? I kept listening to _Agony _by KOTOKO during the whole fight scene! It's not exactly a song that would rev you up in a fight. lol. **

**Mm…okay, I've been going through my iPod, trying to find the perfect theme song for this story. : ) lol. Yeah, I love music, without it, I wouldn't be happy! Plus, whenever I do anything, I mean like draw and type or anything like that, I listen to music. Keeps me going and it inspires me too! **

**Well, anywho, I've found the best song! _Come _by Namie Amuro.: ) But…_Come _was already a theme song on Inuyasha…but still, when I looked at the translation, it was just perfect! **

**: ) Please read and review everyone! It would mean a lot and as I've said many times, it would help me go faster with the story cuz knowing that you guys want me to update helps me. So please: ) **

**Umm…if you want to know why I've chosen _Come_, I'll just type in the translation of the song right now……**

_**Come **_

**By Namie Amuro **

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

just like the way it is

Come my way

Alone in this darkness

Come close to me

Now I'll shine some light

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

So come my way

I realized that you are the only precious person in this world

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Just like the way it is

Come my way

Close your eyes

Come close to me

And sleep

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

So come my way

Come my way

Alone in this darkness

Come close to me

Now I'll shine some light

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

I'll stay beside you

So come my way

Calling out

Can you hear me? yea

So come my way

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Just like the way it is

Come my way

Come close to me

Come my way

Come close to me

**Transliterated by Amanda**

**Translated by Bus**

**Hmm…I'm thinking about revising the earlier chapters. I've found many mistakes in them. Yeah…I should do that. : )**

**Well, I should just shut my mouth now and let you guys go do what you guys gotta do! Hehehe, I'm taking all of your time right now. **

**Well, thanks so much if you've read all that: ) Although, you didn't have to! But thank you so much! **

**-giggles- Take care you guys! Goodbye! –waves arms in the air like a maniac- lol. Logging out! **

**Erica (a.k.a. moonlight71092)**


	10. I'm Sorry Everyone Again

Hey everyone, it's me again. I'm really sorry about everything….it's been months since I've last updated on this story, I'm not even sure as of yet if I'm going to continue this anymore.

I've been busy with everything and I'm in a huge writer's block that it's not even funny.

That next chapter….I may be finished sometime on summer maybe. I'm really not sure at all, but please be patient with me.

I've been sick a lot lately too.

Obviously, I'm not at all dead…but guys, I'm really sorry. Gomen.

Take care everyone…

I'll do my best to update a.s.a.p.

Promise.

_- Erica_


	11. An Interesting Day, Indeed

**Hello everyone, moonlight71092 here!!! XD Thank you all for understanding and thank you so much for waiting patiently! I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!!! T.T agh, I'm gonna cry!!!!! I love you guuuuyys!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'm so sorry for the long delay!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!! I was so stressed out this year and I can't keep my head straight now, I'm sorry!!! –sighs- I'll just say this one word to give you all a description, life. eheh, yeah, that's not exactly a description, but it pretty much sums up for what has been happening. I'm sorry guys!!!**

**Well, I can't believe that I'm on the tenth chapter!!! -bonks herself on the head- NEVER EVER in my life have I reached so far! But…I can't celebrate now! I still gotta type this chappie for you, guyzies!!! &nd I owe this to all the best reviewers, thank you for your reviews!!!!! **

**I've also had this extreme writers block too. T.T uggghh .**

**Now, please remember to read and review, please!!! It would really mean a lot!**

**OH YES!!!!! I can't believe that I almost forgot please** **_READ THIS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!_** **Okay, later on in the story…well, remember that I had said that there wasn't going to be any sex??? Well, I finally decided to put some real rated M stuff in later chapters…hmm……not giving out who with who though . xp lol That would be giving it away :)**

**So just remember to be careful if you're younger than 18 but don't worry, I would be disrupting the story, giving out warnings when there'll be something that may disturb you kk :) I just don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable eheh –sweatdrops-**

**OKAY!!!!! lol I've babbled enough so now let's get on with the long awaited chapter of All You Ever Wanted!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not at all own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto-sensei does!!! XD**

**&**

**An Interesting Day, Indeed**

THE BRIGHT SUN DAPPLED THE ROOM, SHINING THROUGH THE BALCONY, BEAUTIFULLY.

"Mm…" Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she groans sorely from her slumber. "UGH!" she cries. She grabs one of her pillows and drops it on her face, plopping it there for a long while.

Memories of the night before rushed through her head although as soon as this happened. She remembered everything so well, crystal clear and…she wished that that moment would've lasted for a much longer time though. _Oh mannn…_

Soon right after that moment when he had said, "For everything…", the both of them decided that it was time to call it a night. Gaara left out from her balcony saying something that she didn't expect either.

"Night," he says softly and yet awkwardly.

She smiled. "G'night Gaara."

Then, he left.

It was sweet of him to say that though, to wish her good night, although, it was only one word, but all in all, it was simple yet incredibly sweet because this was something that Gaara wasn't known to ever do.

Sakura could easily detect that he was shy about that, but it was very nice of him to do that.

"HEY _YOU_; DAMN IT, WAKE UP!!!!!"

Sakura groaned and turned to her side, dropping the pillow onto the floor, almost half of her body toppling over towards the edge of the bed.

Kankuro clenched his fists as his teeth gnashed, nastily. For five minutes he's been trying to wake her up, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, there was a spark, Kankuro had an idea… He marched off to the bathroom with an evil grin on his face. Oh…he has something on his sleeve, that's for sure.

He rummaged around trying to find something like a cup or pail. Finally, he found a cup and filled it with icy cold water, and then slowly, he tiptoed across the room next to Sakura.

He chuckled darkly. "Hey Sak!"

Sakura's eyes jerked open from his loud voice in an instant, but when she looked up, icy cold water dropped on her, a rude awakening indeed. _"CHAAA!!!!!!!!!!"_ She jerked up. Oh, she was going to kill him alright. The water soaked through her shirt, molding her curves and her soft round breasts.

Her body shivered, sending cold shrills to run up her spine.

Kankuro didn't exactly think of that happening, but sure as hell, he was glad that he did that; the horny bastard.

Sakura noticed the dumb grin on his face and she followed his eyes to her lacy, peach C-cup bra. She blushed furiously, red and hot as a chili pepper. _"Y-You…sick PERVERT!!!!!"_ She never liked it when boys would stare at her chest, it was unnerving and disgusting. Sure, hers was bigger than most girls really, but that doesn't mean that every boy should drool over her breasts like that, it's rude!

Kankuro winced.

Sakura leaped into the air doing a somersault, then, right on target, she heeled Kankuro's big, fat head.

Kankuro smashed down onto the ground, head first, painfully and then abruptly, Sakura landed with a hard thud on his back.

She stood up angrily and stomped her foot on his spine, then she stuck out her tongue. "You deserved every bit of that!"

Kankuro wailed in agony.

"Well…I guess it was worth it," he mumbled while sitting up. He rubbed his back, painfully. "Agh, I think you broke my back!"

"Good!"

"Hey, Sa…ku……." Temari trailed off. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh God!" She slapped her mouth with both of her hands.

"Eh," Sakura turned her head, looking at Temari, confused. "Temari, what's wrong?"

"NO SAKU, YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THAT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari was having a panic attack. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. "I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM AND ALL, BUT _NO_ SAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!!!!!"

"_N-NANI!!!???!!!!!" _Sakura and Kankuro shout out in unison.

"But Saku…wh-why HIM!!!!!" Temari was flailing her arms crazily. "I mean, _look _at him!"

"Hey, I'm right here you know," Kankuro says, shoving his hands in his pockets, gruffing.

Temari only stared at him. "…The point is?"

Kankuro glared at her with furious eyes.

"Umm…Tem, you're misunderstanding this. I mean, Kankuro poured water over me—might I add _icy _water on me—and the water soaked my shirt," Sakura says calmly, but the blush on her face reddened even more (if that was even possible). It was a simple explanation, but it was embarrassing nonetheless.

"'Cause she wouldn't get her butt off the bed, God, she wouldn't wake the hell up!" He rolled his eyes. "Like I would want to do it with _you_."

Sakura jerked her head towards him, her face still tomato red, she was getting angry once again. "What, so you think that I'm not good enough!?!!"

"What you wanna do it with me," he says, smiling mischievously

"EH!?!! Oh, heck no!!! The only person that I'll do it with is…is……SHUT UP!!!!!" Sakura was turning a deep shade of red now, her bottom lip trembled as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. She pulled her arm back and gave him her famous right hook. "YOU PERV!!!!!"

Kankuro went flying out the door, smashing into Temari's room.

"You toilet mouth, ugly faced, bastard!" Temari gritted her teeth and disappeared in thin air. She hated the fact that Kankuro actually was knocked into _her _room. No one would ever dare enter her room without her permission except Sakura alone.

"Umm…?" Sakura didn't at all like it when the both of them fight, but…it was pretty funny. Sakura sighed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

Ten seconds…_tick, tock, tick, tock._

She screams.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara jumped and rushed out of their rooms. Yes, Gaara as well rushed out of his own room.

They all looked at each other confused, all in their night clothes, but within seconds their eyes widened incredulously.

"_Sakura_,"both Kankuro and Temari shout out in unison.

Running to her room they start searching for her, but none of them found her anywhere, except…they didn't check the bathroom yet…

Kankuro jerked his heads towards the bathroom. "There," he pointed to the door. Temari was the first to sprint towards the door, she tried to turn the knob, but the door wouldn't budge, it was locked. "I-It won't open!"

"No shit, Sherlock. Let me do this," Kankuro says stepping up, but was cut off by Gaara stepping in front of the door.

The both of them only stared at each other, but Kankuro knew what Gaara was thinking. He sighed and stepped back.

With mere ease, Gaara controlled a few grains of sand. The sands moved swiftly under the crack of the door and unlocked it. Hearing the _click_, Gaara opened the door, hastily, but what he, no, what they all found was something that every man would wish to see. Maybe even Gaara too…

Sakura froze. She was just about to remove the rest of her garments until the door opened, stopping her from doing anything else. All she wore was her lacy peach bra and matching panties. Yes, that was all she wore.

The room was dappled with bright morning light. The sun was shining through the transparent curtains of the window in the bathroom.

Her skin, the color of ivory, soft and smooth, her curves were just right. She looked delicate to the touch, everything that a man would dream of. Her soft, silky tresses was draped over one shoulder and locks of her hair fell to her face.

"Uh…that blush looks nice on your skin," Kankuro says dumbly.

Gaara was just looking at her, unable to move, unable to speak. He was flabbergasted.

In all honesty, he hasn't seen anyone this close to being naked in his life, although he came across some magazines that were hidden underneath Kankuro's bed one time. He was looking for his game, _Gears of War_ and Kankuro was the last to have it, so basically, Gaara just walked into his brother's room (which was at least more decent looking than his), trying to find his game. He searched everywhere, but the game was nowhere to be found. Finally, he decided to look under the bed, but what he found wasn't his game, they were just some magazines.

Gaara was curious, only a little, the covers had no pictures at all; it was blank, causing curiosity to grow even more. Deciding to look in it was a horrible mistake though.

Inside each magazine were images of skanky girls dressed in little or no clothing at all, each with _something _that would make a man's nose bleed.

Oh yes, the women were beautiful, but…there was only one person now that he thought was gorgeous, literally.

Lately, he's been acting…well, not Gaara, but it was probably good.

In the end though, he didn't find his game, but luckily he wasn't caught looking through the magazines. In fact, just by looking at one page, he grabbed all the magazines, walked to his room and burned them. Four hundred and fifty-one degrees Fahrenheit.

Let's just say that Kankuro stayed locked up in his room for days.

Sakura screamed and grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on, and hurled it at them while using one arm to cover her chest. _"Get out!"_ she screams to the top of her lungs.

She kept hurling different objects at them, a bar of soap, a shampoo and wet towel (which smacked right onto Gaara's face), and etc.

"Damn it woman, calm down," Kankuro shouts while running to his room.

Gaara was just standing still, the towel dropped onto the floor slowly, revealing his facial expression. He was sort of wet, but that wasn't what scared Sakura. Well…who would get scared looking at an ultra hot guy, his shirt soaking, showing his growing muscles? That wasn't what scared her though, it was the way that Gaara was looking at her. He was glaring at her.

_Great, back to stage one we go. _She thought sadly.

Sakura stopped throwing the objects and she bit her lip, staring down at the floor in shame. She tried covering herself with her hands. She was as red as a cherry. "Umm, T-Tem," she says in a sort of loud voice, for her friend, frightened.

Temari snapped and grabbed Gaara's shoulders. Hey, she needed to help her friend out, Gaara was already mad anyway and might as well get him even more! "Noooww, Gaara! Girls need privacy and well, this is the time where you…GET OUT," she says while pushing Gaara out of the room.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Oh well, so what! You're not the king here!!!" _Holy crap, did I just say that out loud! Oh God, someone better save me!_

Gaara was too dumbfounded to say anything else. He hadn't expected Temari to say something like that, it caught him off guard.

_Well…might as well. _"NOW GET OUT!!!!!" Temari literally kicked Gaara out of the room and slammed the door at his face.

"You…" He stood up and walked to his room, trying to calm himself. He had his own dignity, anyway. He didn't mean to walk in on Sakura…who was almost naked, but he thought that she was hurt, or that the same man from last night came back.

Well…after that night when he had talked to her, it…sort of changed him. It felt like an incredible weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He was glad that the both of them became friends and hopefully he doesn't do anything that could break this friendship.

He wanted nothing more than a friend and now he finally has one. He wanted to be _her _friend.

He slammed his door and jumped onto his desk where his jacked up computer once was. Honestly, Kankuro bought that computer for him at some local flee market. Obviously, the boy couldn't even tell from a _good _computer to a _bad _one.

Gaara leaned himself to the frame of the window while one of his legs was up on the desk and the other was dangling in the air. He sighed.

Looking down at his desk, he grabbed a pen and balanced it with his index finger. He was bored and he didn't feel like changing at all. Suddenly, he threw the pen all the way across the room like a dart.

This was the time of day when he would like being alone, but now…lately everything seems to be getting more interesting and he needed to do something soon. The boredom wasn't doing any good for him at all.

_**You like her.**_

Gaara jumped off the desk. _What?_

_**You like her.**_

_What're you talking about?_

Shukaku chuckled, darkly. _**Thought so…I mean, how can you even know anyway. **_He paused. _**Maybe even more than like…?**_

Gaara was confused and he didn't at all like being confused. _What're you talking about!?!!_

Nothing.

Gaara sighed angrily, frustrated so easily by this demon.

So, instead of just wearing his sweats, he pulled on a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from his belt, he slipped on his wristband and stuffed the puka bracelet in his pocket carefully.

He stepped out of his room while slipping on his headphones. He felt tired for some reason, but it didn't bother him much. By now, it was noon most likely.

Gaara didn't feel hungry exactly, but his stomach growled. He rolled his eyes and walked down the steps with his bare feet and jumped onto the couch. Right after, Kankuro came down and sat across from him, in jeans and in another black tee but it said: YOU CAN HAVE MY SISTER. Ironic…

"The girls haven't come down yet," Kankuro asks.

Gaara didn't face him, but in a nonchalant tone, he says, "No."

Kankuro sighed. "Why the hell, do girls take so long in the frickin' bathroom?"

"How the hell should I know," Gaara says, looking at him carefully.

"God…I wonder what it would be like to be a girl…?"

Gaara shrugged, now not really paying attention. "Harem Jutsu."

"Nani!?!! 'Harem Jutsu'? Hmm…I guess that that would work." He thought for a moment. "Nah, not worth it."

It was silent. Both of the siblings never really talk.

"Remember that contest!?!!" Someone says, coming down from upstairs.

"Eh…contest?"

"Yeah, when Naruto stuffed his face with ramen, remember!?!!"

Sakura jumped down the last step and turned to her friend, making her hair go on her face. "OH, yeah, that one," she says giggling. "Yeah, that was hilarious!!! All of us, except me, lost our money cuz we thought that he couldn't finish fifty ramens in ten minutes! Oh God, ha-ha!"

"Yeah, damn it, you shoulda' told me that he could finish that much so quick," Temari whines, pouting.

Sakura laughed. "Where's the fun in that!?!!"

"Agh! Sakura, you're such a tease!!!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"A tease."

Sakura pouted too, but laughed soon after she did that. "With a face like this!?!!"

Temari grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked Sakura on the head. "Ha-ha, yes with a face like that!"

Sakura smiled happily. Temari would always seem to find a way to make her feel so free and happy. That's what she loved about her the most. Temari was strong while Sakura was weak.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "You girls are crazy."

Sakura looked away, blushing red hot. She still hadn't forgotten about earlier, but…who couldn't?

Gaara just stared at her. It was unnerving. He didn't show any expression in particular but under his glazing aquamarines, Sakura could see a glint of longing and sadness. She had an idea why, but…probably there was some other reason……

Sakura frowned slightly and stared down at the floor. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Saku…?" Temari called her name hesitantly, but worriedly. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her friend, but…she was sure that it was Gaara that was causing this.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled brightly. "Hey! Why don't we go to the movies today!?!!"

Temari jumped, startled from the idea a bit. It was unexpected. "Uh, o-okay, Saku…anything you want," she says, smiling.

"Mm, but what'll we watch," Kankuro asks, not exactly caring.

"Hmm…OH, well, I heard that there was this new film. It really got a lot of good reviews and Ino was saying that it was the best movie that she saw!"

"What's it about, Saku?"

"Hmm, well, she said that…well, it was a chick flick sorta…"

"Well, I'm out," Kankuro says, jerking his head towards Gaara.

Gaara just shrugged, staring at the floor.

"N-No, wait! Just wait a sec guys!!! Well, Ino told me that this movie was all together humor, action, horror and romance, but basically romance though, although that doesn't mean that boys can't watch it! Even Naruto liked this movie," Sakura says, flailing her arms. She really wanted to watch the movie with everybody.

"OH, isn't that movie called Misunderstood," Temari says trailing off.

"Mm-hmm," Sakura says enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

"Ooohh, isn't that already out on DVD?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, that movie is on DVD already, Saku, didn't you know that?"

Sakura was dumbfounded. She didn't realize that it was already out on DVD. "U-Umm…"

"Sooo, let's just go to Vid Rental. It's just down the corner," Temari added quickly.

"Vid Rental? Oh, that old place, damn, that place was already torn down Temari," Kankuro says in-a-matter-of-fact.

Temari blinked. "It was!?!!"

"Duh."

"How the hell should I have known that," Temari says in a much louder and angrier tone. "Jeez."

"Weeeell, didn't you walk passed the corner," Kankuro says in a much bored tone.

Temari gritted her teeth. "Yes," she says through clenched teeth.

"There, all settled then."

Temari stomped her foot and growled under her breath. "Jerkface."

Kankuro just shrugged and went back to day dreaming.

"Sooo…then, where do we borrow movies, Kank," Temari asks angrily.

"Ever heard of _Blockbuster_?"

Temari stomped her foot again with fury, but before she was able to get her claws around Kankuro's neck, Sakura stepped forward in front of the dangerous Tem, her back in front of Temari's eyes.

"Sooo, where's _Blockbuster_?"

Silence.

"Kankuro, where's the place located?"

Silence.

"Kankuro?"

Silence.

"_YO_, KANK," Temari shouts into his ear.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Kankuro jumped from his spot, covering his ears with his hands. "Woma—"

"At the corner," a low, but soft voice calls out.

Everyone jumped from their spots.

"Same place where Vid Rental was," Gaara says while looking out the window and listening to his music. His head was rested on his shoulder. He was leaned back against the couch, his arms spread out.

Sakura was the first to speak. "O-Oh, th-thanks Gaara," she stutters, still shocked from hearing his sudden voice, her heart racing.

Temari was the first to recover. "C'mon Saku, let's hurry to the Vid Rental store! It's the weekend and it would probably be packed or that all the good movies would be taken," she says smiling brightly. She grasped onto Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards the door, "C'MON!!!!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Okay, okay, I'm coming, gosh!!!" She laughed and her eyes sparkled brightly.

The both of them were off and out of the house immediately.

**&**

KANKURO STOOD UP AND WALKED OFF TOWARDS HIS ROOM. He slammed the door and sulked to the corner of his room. He sighed and opened the small drawer next to him, pulling out a very small and old photo album.

He flopped down onto his bed, his back against the wall. The album he had pulled out was rested on his lap, but his eyes were shut tight, his face facing the ceiling. "Time's running out…"

**&**

GAARA WAS BY HIMSELF ON THE COUCH IN THE LIVING ROOM. His breathing was steady and his iPod was off.

He wasn't doing anything at all really; his mind was just off somewhere else on other things that were more important.

His eyelids drooped midway and he cleared his throat. Standing up, he walked over towards the kitchen, stopping at the middle of it. He looked around his surroundings. _What should I do?_

**&**

**Okay, we're done with this chappie!!!!! ;D**

**What did you all think? I know that this was kinda short, this was actually a chapter that was written back at September from last Summer, but I edited it && even added a few things to it to make it better & much more descriptive.**

**I hope that all of this had improved though. ;)**

**I knowww. lol There was major OOC in this, but there's always been. I just hope that you guys enjoyed this, especially, for the boys. lmaoo. XD**

**I actually enjoyed myself when typing this. I've always wanted to type scenes like what had happened in the bathroom. Ha-ha. n.n **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter would come out though. At the moment, my grandma's at the hospital && my aunty is in well…I'd rather not say, but uh..well…..&nd for me, school's coming up so soon, I haven't even finished much of my homework.**

**I've been busy, but I'm still continuing this though, even though I know that you guys probably hate me for taking such a long while though.**

**I still really don't understand how you guys tolerated with me for so long with this. I mean seriously, you guys are the bommmbb!!!!!!!!! ;) **

**Well, take care everyone && please, don't forget to review :)**

**Also, please, tell me what you think about the rated M stufffffff. I really need to know because I want to see what you all would like for this. I'm fine with either I guess, but it's only going to get more intimate between the two.**


	12. Who is the Candyman?

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? Haha. I've finally completed chapter eleven after that SUPER long wait. n__n**

**Forgive me though, I've been so busy and with my school work, life, and that HUMONGULOUS—and the very much NOT NEEDED—writer's block. Bleh. Well, you could see where I'm going at? A lot of things happened these past few years, it's almost over-whelming. Hopefully things change for the better. I don't want to have to go through that again.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling on and on, let's get on with the story**_**!**_

**Hope you enjoy~ This is mostly just a filler chapter. It does go on with the story, but it's very short. The chapter was supposed to be longer, but I felt bad about not updating it like I should've. So, here's a short chapter for you to enjoy for a little bit until I finish the chapter after this.  
**

**Don't forget to READ&REVIEW, really important guys. I need to know your views on this story because I do suck as a writer and I need help to improve.**

**  
Dedication****: As promised, I dedicate this chapter to Brandy. And, I'm sorry…**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Naruto**_**, it's all in the hands of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Filler**

GAARA BENT DOWN TO PICK UP HIS BRACELET FROM THE FLOOR, a month had already passed since Sakura and Temari came. Nothing's changed since, other than his own growing feelings that seemed to rage in his mind like two lions that didn't seem to stop fighting until they got what they wanted. Though, at the time, he didn't realize what he felt.

Looking out towards his window, his eyes started to ache from his lack of sleep. He should've been use to it by now, but it was pretty much impossible for him to be for some reason. He was an insomniac after all…

Sitting there, shoulders slouched, and body leaned all the way back with the sun blazing against his skin, he felt like he could just sleep for once. He really wished so.

Ever since that day when he was in Sakura's bedroom, talking to her and all that, he hadn't spoken to her since. Why? He didn't even know.

Was he afraid? Yes.

Maybe that was the reason why.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to avoid the annoying caws of the raven next door. Kankuro was up and out again, fighting with Temari as usually. How on earth did they get that much energy in the morning? He wished he knew their secret.

He licked his cracked lips and sucked in a breath of somewhat fresh air. Hopping off the desk, he pulled over his jacket and attached his Gumi headphones into his iPod. Opening the door slightly, he looked out from the crack, checking to see if anyone was there. Placing the headphones into his ear, he saw that all was clear and so walked out of the room, clicking the door shut behind him. He walked fast down the staircase and into the kitchen and out the door in a flurry as not to be seen.

He pulled over his hood and entered the city.

**

* * *

**

SAKURA WAS SEATED ON HER DESK IN THE LITTLE CORNER, tired from her weird adventures after arriving to Suna. It was nice to finally relax, especially with the sun burning on her back.

Drool crept its way out of her mouth, her eyes shut tight, her mind dreaming unconsciously.

_A crowd of people surrounded her, but for some reason, every figure wasn't colored, they were all outlines of people. A couple talking, a baby crying, a man rushing to work, every person was busy doing something._

_Sakura felt lost in this sea and she wanted out. She knew no one. She was alone._

"_Hello?" she said aloud, looking for anyone, anyone at all that she knew somewhere. Her eyes darted throughout the people, yet she still didn't see anyone._

_Suddenly, a familiar red head was heading somewhere unfamiliar. "Gaara!" She ran. She pushed passed the people, some cussing and others ignoring. "Gaara, over here!" This was scary to her. She felt this before somewhere a long time ago when she was a child. She was lost in a sea of people, not at all aware of her parents and was pushed and shoved all the way on the other side of town. "Gaara, wait," she screamed. _

_Gaara looked back, but his face, it wasn't his. It was distorted in all directions, but she felt as if she'd seen it somewhere before. Even so, she gasped and ceased her running. "Gaara?"_

_He stretched out his hand to her, his arm extending abnormally and gripped her face, then…_

Sakura gasped. _What was that?_

She shook away any sort of fright she had felt before and looked out the window. "Gaara…" She had this weird urge to go outside. It was practically making her itch throughout her body. So, she prepared to go out.

She checked the clock. It was still early, way too early. It was around six in the morning, and most would be up at this time, but for them, this was a time where they would still be conked out.

She grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and pulled over a red tanktop that had the face of a big panda right on top, covering most of the front of it. She tied her Konoha band around her head, to separate her bangs from the rest of her hair. She slipped into her sandals and walked out of the room, carefully. She checked the hallways, and it seemed clear enough. She just wanted to walk outside for a bit, to shake off the remnant of dream that remained in her cloudy thoughts.

She slid down the railing of the stairs and landed perfectly on the floor, right in front of the door. Turning the knob, she walked out and into the rising sun of Suna.

**

* * *

**

GAARA KEPT AT PACE. He looked straight ahead, ignoring the whispers of the town's people. As usual, they continued their ostracizes, as if they hoped to glare him to death. He knew well what they were saying, he didn't even have to read their lips because they were all just rambles of the past. Unavoidable and a cycle, something he knew that would never escape his life.

He needed to get out of his place though. It had been forever since he actually took the time to stroll around on his own. Usually he was fussed over to stay inside, but this time, that wouldn't be the case. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do. Not anymore.

He stopped.

Something caught his eye.

He stood right in front of a candy shop. It looked appealing. Really appealing. The people were eyeing him, wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was going to jack the place of its godly candies from the children.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The bell rang.

He wanted candy. A man has to have some candy some time in his life, right?

Candy was usually expensive in Suna. It made sense though. Healthy foods would cost much less, and candies were just delicacies that he dreamed of many times over, but the smells that blasted him was almost antagonizing-ly delicious. The shop was colorful, very childlike. It was probably the paradise of a four year old.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry, that's all for now! I'll make sure that the next chapter would be much longer than this one. It's just that it's been way too long since I last updated. Years, even. **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, even though it's so completely horrible. I really appreciate!**

**I'll do my best for updating this. The next chapter will come out much faster than this one, ROFL. I promise. **

**I have to study up on my **_**Naruto**_** again. I haven't been watching it like I should, but I've recently been watching Shippuden finally. I've been neglecting myself from it for so long that I've forgotten how good it can be. I just got bored of it during the first **_**Naruto**_** after episodes 120, that's why, and so believed that it would be boring also after that, but it's gotten a whole lot better, which I'm really happy about.**

**Right now, I'm on episode 64! OMG, but I seriously cried SO hard when I thought Gaara was gone for good ;w; I thought he would've been gone forever. It was so said. I felt awful for Sasori and Sai too.**

**In addition to all this, have any of you been keeping watch with Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood? IT'S SO GOOD! The quality of the show is AMAZING, just completely mesmerizing. I'm really happy that the series is still going even though it's basically starting over. I love the new songs too.**

**Anyway, TTFN! Moonlight, signing out ~ ;3**

**  
Always,**

**Moonlight**

**P.S. Cat, I'm sorry...  
**


End file.
